WONDERWALL (HunChanLu Version)
by 69anonymous
Summary: [CHAP.10-13 UP!] Bagi Lu Han, "Wonderwall" adalah seseorang yang selalu ada untukmu dan membuatmu bahagia. Seseorang yang membuatmu tidak berhenti memikirkannya. Tapi, gimana kalau orang itu ada dua? HUNHAN/CHANLU/KaiSoo. GS for UKE! Some couple crackpair!
1. Prolog

WONDERWALL (HunChanLu Version)

Main casts :

Lu Han

Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol

Other casts :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Huang ZITao

Wu YiFan

Kim Junmyeon

Kim Jongdae

Others

Disclaimers : aku ga punya apa-apa, Lu Han, Se Hun, Chanyeol dan yang lain merupakan milik tuhan. Aku Cuma pinjem nama mereka, dan cerita ini juga murni milik author webtoon –Sena loli- yang aku bikin versi lainnya.

Gendre : T

GS! For All UKE. Romance, Hurt, OOC, Some couple CRACK! Out of EYD

Summary : Bagi Lu Han, "Wonderwall" adalah seseorang yang selalu ada untukmu dan membuatmu bahagia. Seseorang yang membuatmu tidak berhenti memikirkannya. Tapi, gimana kalau orang itu ada dua?

Note : Tulisan italic menandakan bahasa asing.

Copyright® Sena Loli

Prolog

Wonderwall…

.

.

Tidak, bukan tembok…

.

.

Wonderwall itu adalah sesuatu

.

Atau seseorang

.

Yang selalu ada untukmu

Dan membuatmu bahagia.

.

Kamu tergila-gila dan tidak pernah berheti memikirkannya.

 _… but I don't know how.._

 _Because maybe…_

 _You're gonna be the one that saves me…_

 _And after all…_

 _You're my wonderwall…_

 _Wall…_

 **Wonderwall by Oasis**.

Sneak Preview :

Chapter 1 : Dompet yang hilang.

GRASAK… GRASAK…

Diapun melirik kearah gadis itu karena gadis itu seperti sedang mencari sesautu dalam tasnya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit familiar, "..ya, halo? Eomma? Y-ya, hai… aku gapapa… uh huh.. I,itu.. aku kehilangan tiket busku… dan dompetku…"


	2. Chapter 1 : Dompet yang Hilang

WONDERWALL (HunChanLu Version)

Main casts :

Lu Han

Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol

Other casts :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Huang ZITao

Wu YiFan

Kim Junmyeon

Kim Jongdae

Others

Disclaimers : aku ga punya apa-apa, Lu Han, Se Hun, Chanyeol dan yang lain merupakan milik tuhan. Aku Cuma pinjem nama mereka, dan cerita ini juga murni milik author webtoon –Sena loli- yang aku bikin versi lainnya.

Gendre : Romance, Friendship

Rating : T

GS! For All UKE. Romance, Hurt, OOC, Some CRACKPAIR! Out of EYD

Summary : Bagi Lu Han, "Wonderwall" adalah seseorang yang selalu ada untukmu dan membuatmu bahagia. Seseorang yang membuatmu tidak berhenti memikirkannya. Tapi, gimana kalau orang itu ada dua?

Tulisan italic menandakan bahasa asing dan adegan flashback.

Copyright® Sena Loli

Chapter 1 : Dompet yang hilang.

"Dompet siapa ini?" seseorang pasti menjatuhkannya-lanjutnya dalam hati. "Luhan?" namanya imut-lanjutnya lagi dalam hati. _namja_ itu berpikir, kantor lost and found pasti sudah tutup sekarang, "sebaiknya dompet ini kusimpan dulu sampai besok"-batinnya.

Hujan mengguyur sangat deras, sesampainya di halte… ZAA—ZAA—

"Dia basah sekali"-pikir _namja_ itu, melihat _yeoja_ dengan rambut berwarna madu yang lepek akibat air hujan.

GRASAK… GRASAK…

Diapun melirik kearah _yeoja_ itu karena _yeoja_ itu seperti sedang mencari sesautu dalam tasnya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit familiar, "..ya, halo? Eomma? Y-ya, hai… aku tidak apa-apa… uh huh.. I,itu.. aku kehilangan tiket busku… dan dompetku…" oh _yeoja_ itu sedang menerima telepon rupanya. Seperdetik setelah menuntaskan kalimatnya dengan wajah yang merasa bersalah, dia menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Mungkin eommanya sedang memakinya, sehingga dia menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. "ah…? Iya aku tau jalan pulang. Iya, tapi ini sedang hujan, jadi kalau bisa jemput aku… huh? Lokasiku? Nyalakan GPS? Oh okay…" _yeoja_ itu menoleh kearah kiri, "ah" dia melihat ada orang lain disebelah kirinya. "maafkan aku" kata _namja_ itu, "apa kau dengar semuanya tadi? Maaf jika aku berisik…" kata _yeoja_ itu, "haha tidak apa-apa, sepertinya ibumu sangat baik." Kata _namja_ itu lagi dengan senyuman hangat. ACHOO— _btw,_ itu si _yeoja_ yang bersin. "dan juga aku tidak bermaksud untuk menguping, tapi… apa ini milikmu?" kata _namja_ itu memberikan dompet yang tadi ditemukannya.

SHHH—hujan semakin deras,

"terimakasih!" kata si _yeoja_ antusias, "dimana kau menemukannya?" lanjutnya bertanya, saat mereka sedang membahas masalah dompet, terlihat seseorang dengan hoodie berwarna abu-abu dan menggenakan topi hingga menutupi wajahnya-mencurigakan, bukan? Berjalan kearah mereka dan bersembunyi di dinding pembatas halte itu. "aku melihatnya tergeletak di koridor" jawab _namja_ itu. "oh.. pasti terjatuh. Tapi untunglah sudah ketemu… terimakasih!" kata _yeoja_ itu lagi, "bukan masalah, ngomong-ngomong aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sekolah, kelasmu… dimana?" Tanya _namja_ itu,

SCREEC… "oh busnya udah tiba, kau akan naik juga?" Tanya _namja_ itu bangkit dari duduknya, bus itu pergi kearah yang berlawanan dengan rumah si gadis, "bus yang kearah rumahku bukan ini… aku harus menunggu bus yang selanjutnya. Jadi.. sampai jumpa." Kata si _yeoja_ membuat si _namja_ menoleh sebelum menaiki bus itu. "oh.." katanya, "CEPAT NAIK!" teriak sopir bus itu, "ah iya maaf" kata _namja_ itu segera memasuki busnya.

"kupikir dia akan naik bus yang sama denganku…" pikirnya, "Luhan, yaa.." lanjut si _namja_ dengan menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Tunggu! Dia tidak pernah memberitahukan namanya pada _namja_ itu, rasanya agak seram kan dia tahu namanya?—lalu bus itupun pergi meninggalkan halte itu.

" _namja_ tadi tampan"-pikir Luhan, "aku bahkan tidak tau namanya"-lanjutnya berpikir. Lalu mengetikan sesuatu di ponselnya

 **To : MOM3**

 **Dompetku sudah ketemu**

Gadis itu mengeluarkan cermin, dia terkejut!

!

!

"AH!? Aku terlihat seperti anjing basah… aku bicara dengan tampang seperti ini? WAAH…" katanya bermonolog, tanpa dia sadari, seseorang dengan hoodie abu-abu dan topi yang menutupi wajahnya itu masih berada di samping dinding halte, lalu tak lama seseorang yang ternyata seorang _namja_ dengan rambut coklat tertutupi topi itu melangkahkan kaki menjauhi halte itu.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

Sneak Preview :

Chapter 2 : Siapa Dia?

"kira-kira, jika aku Tanya Kyungsoo siapa _namja_ kemarin, dia mengenalnya tidak ya?"-tanyanya dalam hati, "wah ada apa? Kau melihatku? Aku cantik ya hari ini?" katanya dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri diatas rata-rata itu, "huh" Luhan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "tidak jadi tanya.."-katanya dalam hati, "Lu, maaf aku kurang peka ya? Kau ingin bicara apa?" kata Kyungsoo menutup mulut menganganya dengan tangannya, "tidak! Ayo cepat masuk kelas, Kyung" jawab Luhan.

"mungkin sebaiknya aku lupakan saja dan tidak memikirkannya lagi…"-kata Luhan dalam hati.

.

.

WAAAH terimakasih udah nyempetin baca fanfict ini :') makasih yang udah follow, favorite, sama review. gimana gimana? kalo aku sih suka banget sama karya author -Sena Loli- ini, bahkan sampe kepikiran buat ngeremake *benergininulisnya?* karya yang sebenernya dalam bentuk webtoon ini, jadi agak susah nulis narasinya.

aku masih sangat newbie di ff.n, dulu aku sempet nulis beberapa cerita (beneran murni punya aku) di wattpad dan semua ceritanya ga ada yang sampe tamat :v penyakit author, stuck ga ada ide buat lanjutin wkwk

dan kali inipun aku beneran ga ada ide, tapi ngebet ingin publish something :v aku yang penggembar berat webtoon wonderwall yang terbit tiap selasa malam jam 10 (kalo gasalah) akhirnya kepikiran buat ngeremake :v

jangan lupa baca webtoonya di Line Webtoon, WONDERWALL by Senaloli terbit setiap selasa malam jam 10 (hari rabu kalo d jadwal harian webtoon)  
aku butuh bantuan kalian, review sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelangsungan ff ini wkwk jangan lupa follow + fav cerita ini, kalo bisa follow + fav author juga sekalian wkwk

BIG THANKS TO : BlackDeer07, babyhun94, nurafaini, arifahohse, hannie222.

okay sekedar menjawab review :)  
arifahohse : thankyouu chingu, udah nyempetin baca :) siap, next chapter is already here./p  
hannie222 : okay aku terima sarannya, makasih udah berani bersaran ;) aku kemaren pake bahasa non-baku emang karena karya aslinya juga non-Baku, chingu. tapi karena untuk membuat kalian menikmati cerita, aku buat semuanya baku deh kalo gitu yaa :) tapi ga janji semuanya baku deng wkwk pengalaman berbahasaku uuu-_- aku usahakan bahasanya enak dibaca deh yaa hehe

okay, sejauh ini hanya mereka berdua yang bersedia review ff ini, mind to review? okay, kutunggu...  
"THANKYOU CHINGU :)


	3. Chapter 2 & 3

**WONDERWALL (HunChanLu Version)**

Main casts :

Lu Han

Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol

Other casts :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Huang ZITao

Wu YiFan

Kim Junmyeon

Kim Jongdae

Others

Disclaimers : aku ga punya apa-apa, Lu Han, Se Hun, Chanyeol dan yang lain merupakan milik tuhan. Aku Cuma pinjem nama mereka, dan cerita ini juga murni milik author webtoon –Sena loli- yang aku bikin versi lainnya.

Gendre : Romance, Friendship

Rating : T

GS! For All UKE. Romance, Hurt, OOC, Some CRACKPAIR! Out of EYD

Summary : Bagi Lu Han, "Wonderwall" adalah seseorang yang selalu ada untukmu dan membuatmu bahagia. Seseorang yang membuatmu tidak berhenti memikirkannya. Tapi, gimana kalau orang itu ada dua?

Tulisan italic menandakan bahasa asing dan adegan flashback.

Copyright® Sena Loli

The stories based on Webtoon : WONDERWALL by Sena Loli

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Siapa Dia?

Pagi itu, di sekolah.

" _namja_ itu kemarin Tanya kelas ku dimana, tapi busnya datang sebelum aku sempat bilang padanya"-gumam Luhan yang sedang membuka lokernya," kenapa aku memikirkannya.. dia kan hanya menemukan dompetku."-lanjutnya dalam hati, saat menutup pintu lokernya, disitu berdiri Kyungsoo dengan wajah mencurigakannya. "Lu, PR-mu sudah selesai? Boleh kupinjam?" tanyanya dengan wajah sok imut, "kyung, kau selalu lupa bikin PR, dasar!" balas Luhan, "ghahaha maafkan aku Lu" katanya tertawa kikuk, "nih." Luhan memberikan buku tugasnya. "kalau jawabanku ada yang salah jangan marah ya." Kata Luhan, "tidak akan. tenang saja, ehehe" balas Kyungsoo cengengesan.

"kira-kira, jika aku Tanya Kyungsoo siapa _namja_ kemarin, dia mengenalnya tidak ya?"-tanyanya dalam hati, "wah ada apa? Kau melihatku? Aku cantik ya hari ini?" katanya dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri diatas rata-rata itu, "huh" Luhan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "tidak jadi tanya.."-katanya dalam hati, "Lu, maaf aku kurang peka ya? Kau ingin bicara apa?" kata Kyungsoo menutup mulut menganganya dengan tangannya, "tidak! Ayo cepat masuk kelas, Kyung" jawab Luhan.

"mungkin sebaiknya aku lupakan saja dan tidak memikirkannya lagi…"-kata Luhan dalam hati.

DING—DONG—DING – itu bel istirahat,

"kau ingin susu rasa vanilla atau stroberi?" Tanya _namja_ berambut dark red itu, "stroberi" jawab _namja_ berambut hitam, "kau terlihat senang hari ini." Kata _namja_ berambut merah itu, "hah? Kenapa, aku tidak boleh senang?" bertanya balik sambil mendekatkan sedotan di kotak susu berasa stroberi itu. "oh! Kemarin kau bicara dengan _namja_ yang sangat cantik?" Tanya si rambut merah, "apa maksudmu?" Tanya si rambut hitam, "ah.. sebentar aku ambil hp-ku" katanya meronggoh saku celananya. " _yeoja_ cantik yang ini" menunjukan layar ponselnya yang menunjukan foto si _namja_ berambut hitam dengan si _yeoja_ yang memiliki dompet yang ditemukannya kemarin, entah dari mana dia mendapat foto itu. "biasanya kau dingin pada _yeoja_ , tapi mau berbicara dengan Luhan!" kata si rambut merah, "aku tidak mengenalnya, aku hanya menolongnya kemarin" jawabnya, "aku minta foto ini dari Tao tadi pagi" katanya sambil membayangkan kejadian tadi pagi.

 _Flashback_ tadi pagi :

 _"KRIS! UHUEHUU HUEEE HUUEH HUHUE HUUU… UH APA… ITU BETUL?" Tanya seorang yeoja berambut pendek dengan tangisan memecah saat namja berambut merah-yang ternyata bernama Kris itu menutup pintu lokernya, "waah Tao, ada apa? Pagi-pagi sudah menangis." tanyanya, "…apa itu betul? Aku.. aku hiks cukup tau aja… hiks" kata si yeoja yang ternyata bernama Tao itu, "aku kemarin melihatnya bicara dengan Luhan" lanjutnya dengan tangisan yang tak kunjung reda. "aku tau, dia tidak suka pada yeoja-yeoja di sekolah ini apalagi denganku… hiks… tapi kemarin dia kelihatannya bahagia waktu berbicara dengan Luhan" kata Tao mengingat kejadian kemarin di halte, "aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu pada yeoja lain" tangisnya mulai pecah lagi. "aku tidak tau apa hubungannya dengan Luhan, tapi aku juga tidak ingin curiga pada Luhan. Makanya ku foto dan ingin tanyakan hubungan mereka padamu, Kris" katanya. "maaf ya, Tao. Tapi aku juga baru tau soal Luhan lho" jawab Kris, " HUHUHUHU… aku memang tidak secantik Luhan, aku hanya sebongkah upil." Tangis Tao pecah sampai menutup muka dengan kedua tangannya, "boleh aku minta foto tadi? Jarang-jarang dapat melihat foto Luhan" Tanya Kris, "aku ini memang hanya bongkahan upil…" kata Tao menunduk._

 _Flashback end_.

"DAAAN… aku juga jadi penasaran" kata Kris menyudahi acara ceritanya, " itulah kenapa aku tidak suka gadis-gadis _sensitive_ seperti Tao. Jelas saja aku hanya membantunya, aku tidak kenal padanya." Jawabnya, "kau ingin berkenalan?" Tanya Kris, "hah? tidak perlu, untuk apa?" Tanya lelaki berambut hitam itu, "ayo!" kata Kris menarik tangan lelaki itu. "hah apa-apaan…" katanya kaget, "kuajak kau berkenalan dengan Luhan, dia gadis populeryang banyak disukai" kata Kris menarik tangan temannya itu, "Kris! Sudah kubilang tidak usah!" katanya sedikit berteriak, "kelasnya diujung, dia juga jarang keluar kelas, pasti gampang untuk mencarinya." Kata Kris.

"kenapa kau, Lu?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir melihat Luhan yang sedang menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas meja, "sedang galau?" tanyanya lagi, "nilaimu jelek? _Namja- namja_ mesum menggodamu lagi?" Tanya Kyungsoo bertubi-tubi, tetapi tetap tak mendapat balasan dari Luhan. BLA BLA BLA "dia berisik sekali, aku hanya ingin tidur"-katanya dalam hati.

"ini dia kelasnya" kata Kris, "memalukan!"-gumam _namja_ berambut hitam itu.

BLA BLA BLA BLA, Kyungsoo tidak berhenti mengoceh sedangkan Luhan masih dengan kepala yang ditenggelamkan di mejanya, "dimana dia?"-gumam Kris melihat kesemua arah kelas Luhan, "WAAH" "OMG!" "SEDANG APA DISINI?" _btw, itu_ teriakkan-teriakkan para _yeoja_ penghuni kelas Luhan dan Kyungsoo. "oh!" kata Kris melihat Luhan yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja dan Kyungsoo disampingnya yang tidak berhenti mengoceh, "dia tidak ada, cepat keluar. Perasaanku tidak enak di kelas ini" kata _namja_ berambut hitam itu. "hmm" Kris berjongkok dan menghadap tepat didepan wajah Luhan yang sedang memejamkan matanya, "WAH!" sontak membuat Luhan kaget dan langsung bangkit. "aku malu sekali hari ini"-gumam _namja_ berambut hitam itu mencengkram seragam bagian belakang temannya-Kris. "Kris, sudahlah jangan menakuti orang lain lagi dengan tata…"ucapannya sedikit terpotong "…panmu" lanjutnya kaget melihat _yeoja_ berambut madu itu.

Chapter 3 : namaku…

-lekas baikan- itulah kondisi wajah Luhan saat melihat _namja_ berambut hitam yang menemukan dompetnya kemarin itu.

"ah… hai" sapanya canggung, cukup lama berdiam diri, akhirnya si _namja_ berambut hitam menjawab sapaan Luhan "hei…" sapanya, Kyungsoo yang bingung dengan keduanya hanya bolak-balik menatap keduanya bingung. "APA INI?"-kata Kyungsoo dalam hati dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

"ah, yang kemarin terimakasih…" ucap Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali, "aku berhutang budi"-lanjutnya dalam hati. "kemarin?"-tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati menatap aneh pada Luhan, "kenapa wajah Kyungsoo seperti itu?"-tanya Luhan dalam hati, "HUH? Tidak apa-apa, tenang saja" ini Kris yang menjawab dengan mata melirik kearah temannya yang berambut hitam itu. "aku melakukannya dengan senang hati" tambah si rambut hitam dengan senyum lebarnya yang manis.

"aku salah bicara?"-tanya si rambut hitam dalam hatinya, melihat reaksi Kris dan Kyungsoo yang melongo setelah mendengar ucapannya tadi. "…semoga ibumu tidak terlalu marah, kau jadi pulang telat kemarin." kata si rambut hitam pada Luhan, "oh! Tidak apa-apa, dia tidak ada di rumah kemarin" jawab Luhan, Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam dan bergedik ngeri melihat itu. Lalu menatap Kris, "hm, memangnya kemarin kalian berdua berbuat apa?" Tanya Kris tepat didepan wajah Luhan, membutanya kaget bukan main "AH!?" _namja_ berambut hitam itupun terdiam dan menarik Kris menjauh dari hadapan wajah Luhan. "ah, uh kalau begitu sampai nanti ya Luhan, _bye!_ " kata _namja_ berambut hitam itu mendorong Kris untuk keluar kelas itu, "Kris, apa-apaan kau tadi?" Tanya si rambut hitam dan mendapat tatapan dari Kris, sementara itu Luhan ditempatnya berusaha untuk tidak menangis dengan wajah yang aneh. "eh tunggu dulu, dia? Tau namaku?"-tanya Luhan dalam hati. "omg! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir melihat muka cengo Luhan, "…Tau namaku?" kata Luhan masih dengan muka cengonya, dan Kyungsoo menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Luhan dengan cemas.

"Kris, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" bentak _namja_ berambut hitam itu, "maafkan aku!" kata Kris berpeluh keringat, "ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Luhan sedekat itu, aku jadi terbawa suasana" jelas Kris, "dia pasti menganggapku orang aneh karena berteman dengannya"-kata _namja_ berambut hitam itu dalam hatinya. "Kris dengar, lain kali kau tidak boleh menatapnya seperti itu" kata _namja_ itu, "pokoknya jangan lakukan lagi, bersikap biasa saja" tambahnya. "OK" jawab Kris singkat dengan wajah bodohnya, _namja_ berambut hitam itu membuang nafasnya lega. "tenang saja, aku tidak akan menggoda gadis yang kau suka" kata Kris, "apa maksudmu?" Tanya _namja_ itu.

RIIING DIIING DING…

Jam menunjukan pukul 01:30PM tanda jam pelajaran berakhir. Luhan yang bersiap untuk pulang memikirkan sesuatu, "tadi itu…" katanya mengingat kejadian di kelas tadi. "…sampai nanti ya Luhan! _Bye_!"-itu perkataan terakhir si _namja_ berambut hitam kepada Luhan, "dia menyebut namaku kan?"-tanya Luhan dalam hatinya. "awalnya aku kaget… tapi semua itu karena ini ya, huh?... aku merasa seperti orang bodoh karena sudah senang tadi. Ini hanya nama, tapi dia sangat tampan kan. Eh?! Tentu saja normal kalau dia tau, dia kelihatannya sedikit kesal tadi.. kurasa penyebabnya adalah- …" Luhan menutup dometnya, dia berpikiran macam-macam, tak jauh dari Luhan, dibelakangnya terlihat Kris menatap kearah Luhan. Luhan yang trauma segera melangkahkan kakinya, pulang cepat pulang!

"um, Luhan?" kata seseorang, "kita bertemu lagi, kau akan pulang?" lanjut seseorang itu yang ternyata si _namja_ berambut hitam yang menemukan dompetnya, Luhan yang terjolak kaget sedikit memberi spasi pada _namja_ itu. "kenapa dia menjauh?!"-geram _namja_ itu dalam hati. "aku pasti membuatnya kaget"-pikirnya, "maaf tadi ak-/aku tadi hany-" ucap keduanya bersamaan, "oh/ah" kata keduanya lagi, saling berhadapan. "oh kau duluan…/silahkan duluan…" kata keduanya lagi, lagi-lagi bersamaan lagi, lalu keduanya malah berdiam diri.

VRRR CHH—bus datang!

"sepertinya kali ini kau yang duluan pulang" kata _namja_ itu, "eh?i-iya" jawab Luhan, "ah, kalau begitu sampai nanti ya…" kata Luhan menoleh kearah _namja_ itu, _namja_ itu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melamabaikan tanda _see you_ pada Luhan. Sejenak lelaki itu mengembuskan nafasnya, lalu teringat sesuatu. "ah… Luhan!" teriaknya, membuat Luhan yang akan memasuki busnya menoleh kearah si _namja_ itu, "namaku" katanya, "Chanyeol!" teriaknya membuat Luhan diteriaki sang sopir bus "CEPAT NAIK!" SLAMM! Pintu bus pun tertutup dengan Luhan yang telah menaikinya, Luhan yang berpegangan pada besi tiang bus pun mulai bertanya-tanya aneh dan kebingungan.

Sementara, di halte terlihat sesorang _namja_ dengan hoodie abu-abu tua memakai topi berambut coklat yang mencurigakan seperti kemarin sedang berdiri di dinding pembatas halte, "yang tadi itu… memalukan juga"-kata Chanyeol dalam hati sambil memakai _earphone_ nya.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

Sneak Preview :

Chapter 4 : Tertarik.

 _"_ _Tao, tau dirilah sedikit…" kata si namja membuat Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya saat sedang memunguti snack-snacknya, "kau jelek, cantikpun aku tidak mau berpacaran denganmu. Orang-orang pasti akan menertawaiku jika kita berdua berpacaran" lanjut namja itu dengan menundukan kepalanya, "aku tidak mungkin pacaran dengan upil sepertimu… sudah jangan tunjukkan lagi wajahmu, aku jijik melihatnya"._

 _._

 _._

HI, maaf baru bisa update sekarang. mianhae -_-

okay aku akan sekedar jawab review dari chingu yang berbaik hati, mau menyempatkan waktu buat kritik & saran, makasih banget sebelumnya :)

Hannie222 : iya dong, saran itu ada untuk diterima, kan? hihihi okay, ini lanjutannya chingu-ya! selamat menikmati ne :)

misslah(?) :okay ini next chingu, aku ingetin yaa hehe udah next nih sampe chapter 3, makasih udah review :)

Arifahohse : ne, chapter 2&3 is up chingu-ya!

RK 5 : ini nih saran yang aku tunggu2, sebenernya aku juga mikir gitu. cerita aslinya emang pendek2 per chapternya, nah karena ada yang kritik pendek, aku bakalan ngupdate 2 chapter sekaligus, 2 atau 3 yaa? aku coba up 2 chapter dulu deh yaa, kalo masih dipikir masih pendek, next aku up sampe 3 chapter yaa, btw makasih kritiknya! aku nunggu2 lho, yg review begini hihihi

Guest(?) : iya chingu-ya, suka baca juga WONDERWALL by SenaLoli kah? wah wah good! jadi feelnya kena wkwk

okay, sejauh ini. mereka yang bersedia mereview. mana dong yg lainnya? aku tunggu yaa! jangan jadi sider dong, aku juga butuh timbal balik dari kalian, makasih.

mind to review? follow + fav my story and me, please? haha :D

BIG THANKS TO : Arifahohse, BlackDeer07, nurafaini, babyhun94, Hannie222, misslah, RK 5, Guest.

oh iya boleh minta saran ga? aku rencana mau bikin jadwal soal update WONDERWALL, jadi ada jadwal mingguan gitu hehe biar kalian inget gituu pas hari ini (misalkan) upnya WOnderwall ini, dan sebisa mungkin aku bakalan nepatin waktu upnya. kalo misalkan gabisa banget update, aku bakal ganti minggu selanjutnya dengan up beberapa chapter (agar lebih panjang). enaknya di up tiap hari apa? makasih sebelumnya :)


	4. Chapter 4 & 5

**WONDERWALL (HunChanLu Version)**

 **.**

Copyright® Sena Loli

The stories belong to Webtoon : WONDERWALL by Sena Loli.

.

.

Chapter 4 : Tertarik.

"sejak Luhan mengenal Chanyeol, dia jadi jarang ada di kelas"-gumam Kyungsoo menahan dagu dengan tangannya, "apa mungkin Luhan tertarik dengannya?"-tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati melihat Luhan sedang berbincang dengan Chanyeol dibalik tembok.

"padahal tadi Chanyeol bilang akan makan siang denganku…" kata Kris tiba-tiba, "bahkan Kris juga dia tinggalkan"-gumam Kyungsoo, "aku tidak akan pernah lupa yang waktu itu… dia benar-benar orang yang berbeda dihadapan Luhan…"-pikir Kyungsoo.

 _Flashback_ :

 _"Chan!" kata seorang yeoja berambut pendek itu, "kenapa kau begitu dingin padaku, kita tidak seharusnya begini." Kata yeoja itu, "apa salahku Chan!?" lanjut gadis itu. Dari arah berlawanan terlihat Kyungsoo yang sedang membawa banyak makanan dipelukkannya sedang menggerutu "MGRGR, aku diperbudak Luhan!" katanya, "kenapa dia harus makan snack sebanyak ini?! Perutnya pasti sebesar perut ikan paus!" gerutunya tak sadar telah menabrak tubuh jangkung seseorang,_

 _!_

 _!_

 _"OW" teriaknya menjatuhkan semua snack itu, Kyungsoo yang terduduk di lantai kini menatap tubuh seorang namja jangkung berambut hitam disampingnya. namja itu hanya menatapnya seklias lalu menghembuskan nafas beratnya, "hah? Apa-apaan itu?"-tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati melihat reaksi si namja itu._

 _"jika tidak ingin menolong tidak perlu memberi ekpresi seperti itu juga kan?"-gerutunya dalam hati sambil memunguti snack yang berserakan, "Tao, tau dirilah sedikit…" kata si namja membuat Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya saat sedang memunguti snack-snacknya, "kau jelek, cantikpun aku tidak mau berpacaran denganmu. Orang-orang pasti akan menertawaiku jika kita berdua berpacaran" lanjut namja itu dengan menundukan kepalanya, "aku tidak mungkin pacaran dengan upil sepertimu… sudah jangan tunjukkan lagi wajahmu, aku jijik melihatnya" lanjut namja itu membuat Kyungsoo melotot tak percaya. "dan, kau! yang di lantai…" lanjut si namja, "ha?" jawab Kyungsoo refleks. "simpan saja semua snack itu aku tidak butuh! Kau pikir aku ini sapi, makan sebanyak itu?" kata si namja, sejenak Kyungsoo berimajinasi_

 _-imajinasi Kyungsoo-_

 _"aku bawakan snack untukmu, terimalah ini dari hatiku…" "ah terimakasih, Kyungsoo…". Inikah yang ada dipikiran si namja brengsek itu? Kyungsoo geram bukan main!_

 _"SIAL! KAU PIKIR INI UNTUKMU!?" teriak Kyungsoo pada namja yang telah berlalu itu, sialan dia dipermalukan! "untung aku sedang tidak ingin pukul orang"-geram Kyungsoo dengan wajah jengkelnya, "EH?" refleks Kyungsoo, "i-ini… maaf tolong jangan menatapku, aku hanyalah upil…" kata yeoja berambut pendek itu yang ternyata bernama Tao memberikan snack yang masih tergeletak di lantai, "t-terimakasih!" kata Kyungsoo segera pergi, "mengerikan, dia sampai berpikir dirinya beneran upil."-lanjut Kyungsoo dalam hati dan meninggalkan Tao dengan pikiran AKU UPIL! AKU UPIL!nya._

 _Lalu Kyungsoo menceritakan semuanya pada Luhan, "aku hampir pukul orang tadi." Katanya, "wow siapa?" kata Luhan dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan, "kau tidak mengenalnya" balas Kyungsoo dan hanya dibalas "oh" oleh Luhan._

 _Flashback end_.

"sekarang pasti dia sudah lupa denganku, MGRGRGR"-geram Kyungsoo dalam hati, "tapi, mau sepopuler apapun kalau sifatnya begitu tidak ada orang yang mau mendekat, jadi dia populer hanya sebatas tampan saja"-gumam Kyungsoo, "sekarang apa? Mereka bertukar nomor hp?!"-geram Kyungsoo dalam hati melihat keduanya mengeluarkan ponsel masing-masing.

"ah Chanyeol… apa kau tidak ada kegiatan lain setelah pulang sekolah? Aku ingin mentraktirmu makan" Tanya Luhan sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena telah menemukan dompetnya, "…wah kau tidak perlu repot-repot, Lu." Tolak Chanyeol, "oh." Jawab Luhan dengan nada kecewa, "ah… um.. setelah pulang sekolah ya? Tentu saja, aku bebas. Tenang saja hahaha" jawab Chanyeol dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "kalau begitu aku akan menunggu di halte, okay? Ah, aku harus kembali ke kelas sekarang" kata Luhan dengan senyuman membunga-bunganya. " _bye_." Kata Chanyeol, "Lu! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriak Kyungsoo berlari menyusul Luhan. "rasanya aku ingin bilang semuanya pada Luhan, tapi aku tidak ingin merusak bunga-bunga yang sedang dia rasakan saat ini…"-pikir Kyungsoo, "K-Kyung, jangan begitu. Seram tau!" kata Luhan, "eh? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Langit sore pun menampakan warna khasnya,

"Lu, kamu sering datang kesini?" Tanya Chanyeol, "iya, aku sering sekali datang dengan Kyungsoo." Jawabnya, "rasanya kita jadi sering bertemu akhir-akhir ini." Kata Chanyeol, padahal dulu tidak pernah. "kita boleh saring bertemu. Kau boleh datang ke kelasku atau kita bisa bertemu saat jam istirahat." Tawar Luhan, "haha… setelah itu kita bisa makan siang dan belajar bersama" jawab Chanyeol dengan tersenyum lebar menampakkan gigi-gigi putihnya, "kita juga bisa jalan-jalan, pergi ke taman, atau _hangout_ bersama." Kata Luhan refleks sambil menyendok makanan kedalam mulutnya, terliahat Chanyeol sedikit kaget tapi berusaha tersenyum. "sepertinya aku agak berlebihan kan?"-tanya Luhan dalam hatinya OH MY! "Lu" panggil Chanyeol, " _weekend_ nanti ayo nonton denganku…" ajak Chanyeol, "iya" jawab Luhan.

VRRR—itu suara bus!

"Lu, kau yakin, tidak ingin ku antar pulang? Bus-mu belum tiba dan ini sudah jam 7 malam" kata Chanyeol, "huh? Aku sudah biasa pulang sendiri, tenang saja jangan khawatir" kata Luhan, "lagi pula, …bus-mu sudah tiba, dan ini bus terakhir yang kearah rumahmu kan? Sebaiknya kamu pulang saja sebelum sopir busnya marah lagi" kata Luhan, "baiklah, _bye_ Lu" kata Chanyeol segera menaiki bus itu.

" _bye_ " kata Luhan, dibalik dinding halte, terlihat seorang lelaki dengan hoodie abu-abu dan topi yang mencurigakan, sepertinya _namja_ itu akhir-akhir ini selalu menguntit Luhan "hmmm" _namja_ itu bergumam.

Chapter 5 : Anak Liar.

Luhan terlihat kebingungan melihat Chanyeol yang berada dihadapannya, "kenapa kau turun lagi?" Tanya Luhan, "rasanya tidak baik aku meninggalkan kau disini sendiri, Lu." Kata Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya, "bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu…" lanjut Chanyeol. "tapi, tadi itu sudah bus terakhir yang kearah rumahmu" kata Luhan, "sudahlah tidak apa-apa" jawab Chanyeol santai, terlihat lelaki dengan hoodie dan topi itu terdiam.

"akan kuantar kau pulang, ayo naik Lu" ajak Chanyeol yang menyetop taksi.

VRRR…

"kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Chanyeol, "ah iya, ini alamatku" kata Luhan yang sedari tadi diam. Chanyeol dibuat bingung sendiri, apa yang harus dia bicarakan? Luhan bahkan tidak menatapnya, mata Luhan hanya terfokus pada kaca jendela taksi.

"jadi rumahmu disini ya, Lu?" Tanya Chanyeol, melihat rumah seperti mansion mewah dengan cat berwarna putih gading yang terkesan mahal, " _yup_ " jawab Luhan singkat. "ah, Chan. Ini biaya taksi-ku" kata Luhan, "biar aku saja yang bayar, jangan khawatir." Balas Chanyeol, "…terimakasih…" jawab Luhan.

VROOMM—taksi itu pun pergi bersama Chanyeol didalamnya.

"pacarmu cantik sekali, aku tidak pernah melihat penumpang secantik dia selama aku mejadi sopir taksi." Kata sopir taksi itu yang masih fokus pada jalan raya didepannya, "dia.. bukan pacarku…" jawab Chanyeol kikuk, "oh hahaha maaf, kupikir kalian pacaran. Kalian terlihat cocok bersama." Balas sopir taksi itu sedikit melirik Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menampakkan wajah bingungnya.

FLOP—itu suara tas Luhan yang dibanting begitu saja diatas kasurnya.

"wow, sepi sekali disini." Luhan bermonolog, "sepertinya appa dan eomma tidak akan pulang minggu ini… aku harus segera mandi dan tidur" lanjutnya bemonolog, _btw_ orang tua Luhan sangat sibuk. "oh aku lupa jika aku punya banyak PR, kalau begitu. Mandi, kerjakan PR dan kemudian tidur." Kata Luhan.

"PR-nya banyak sekali" kata Luhan mengeluh, dan entah mengapa dia senang hari ini.

"Lu! Luhanie!" sapa Kyungsoo pagi itu, "kau sangat cantik…" goda Kyungsoo, "pasti kau ingin PR kan Kyung?" tebak Luhan akurat, mengeluarkan buku tugasnya. "ah thanks!" jawab Kyungsoo kaget, "sekarang kau akan kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang melihat Luhan berjalan bukan kearah kelas mereka, "aku ingin membeli makanan di cafeteria. Sebaiknya kau cepat salin PR-nya sebelum masuk kelas" jawab Luhan. " _okay_! Aku titip roti stroberi!" teriak Kyungsoo segera berlari ke kelas untuk menyalin PR, "aye aye _captain_ " balas Luhan.

"WATDEFAK! INI BANYAK SEKALI!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan tergesa menyalin,

BEEP! BEEP!

?

"HUH? Apa itu tadi?" cemas Kyungsoo, "oh my! Dia sudah kembali!", " _skorsing_ 20 hari kenapa tidak terasa ya.." ,"lenyap sudah kedamaian sekolah kita", "aku sih senang, tidak sekelas dengannya", "tapi tetap saja kita semua sengsara" begitu kira-kira kicauan-kicauan para siswa siswi yang sedang melihat sesuatu dibawah sana.

"dia bawa mobil ke sekolah?", "bukannya peraturan sekolah melarang siswanya untuk membawa kendaraan pribadi?", "harus diantar jemput atau naik kendaraan umum." Begitu komentar para siswa siswi yang ternyata sedang melihat seorang _namja_ dengan tubuh tinggi, kulit seputih susu, dan rambut berwarna madu yang sedikit gelap dibagian bawah belakangnya. "mungkin dia ingin di _skors_ lagi." Komentar seorang siswa, "baguslah, aku tidak senang melihatnya berkeliaran di sekolah" tambah seorang temannya.

 _Namja_ yang dibicarakan hanya menatap datar sekitarnya, oh lihat itu! Wajah tampan dinginnya dengan tindik dikedua telinganya, rambut madu menawan, iris mata yang senada dengan rambutnya, tubuh jangkung atletisnya, dan kulit seputih susunya!

Dia melangkah di koridor sekolah ini, dengan tatapan berbagai macam dari siswa siswi lainnya. "kelas, aku ada kelas" kata seorang siswa yang membelokkan badannya saat berpapasan dengan orang yang paling ditakuti di PREPS HIGH SCHOOL.

BAM!

"ah" kata Luhan refleks, "dia ini kan Oh Sehun, anak kelas sebelah yang berbahaya"-pikir Luhan, "seseorang tolong Luhan!", "aku ingin menolongnya, tapi aku takut", "tiba-tiba saja tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak" begitu kira-kira telepati yang dikirim dari kegita siswa yang sedang mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Luhan. Mereka tidak berbicara tetapi saling mengerti pikiran masing-masing, memang aneh ketiga siswa itu.

"m-maafkan aku…" kata Luhan terbata-bata, Sehun hanya menatapnya dingin. Luhan berlalu meninggalkan Sehun, "seram, aku selamat"-katanya dalam hati, "ah dia selamat", "syukurlah" ketiga siswa yang bertelepati itu menyukuri kebebasan Luhan. "tunggu sebentar" ucap Sehun menahan bahu Luhan dari belakang, "siapa yang suruh kau pergi?" katanya, "kau pikir minta maaf saja cukup?" lanjutnya, "apa-apaan ini!?" geram Luhan karena roti stoberi milik Kyungsoo direbut Sehun.

SLAP!

AH!

Rotinya dijatuhkan begitu saja, lalu Sehun injak dengan kaki brengseknya.

PUNT

"apa ini kau memiliki dua roti? Rakus sepertimu mati aja!" Sehun melempar roti itu keluar jendela, aish! Luhan merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak! Dia tak tahan lagi, mati hari ini juga tidak masalah!

"itu peringatan untukmu! Agar tidak menyentuhku lagi." Ujar Sehun meninggalkan Luhan,

THUMP!—itu suara kaleng yang mengenai tepat kepala belakang Sehun.

"ka- kauu lupa minumnya…" bentak Luhan dengan perasaan was-was, "KAU!" geram Sehun meremas kerah baju Luhan dan mengangkat tubuh Luhan sejajar dengannya, hingga perut rata putih bersih itu terpampang jelas. Lalu bersiap dengan kepalan tangan kanannya "INGIN MATI YA!?"

.

.

TBC.

.

.

balasan untuk reviewer-deul :

 **Arifahohse** : nih, 69 kasih 2 chapter hehe makasih udah keep reading and review :)

 **Hannie22 :** okay, saran diterima :)

 **[ANNOUNCEMENT]** ff nya 69 up seminggu sekali yaa chinguu, berdasarkan saran dari **Hannie222** :) up tiap hari jumat yaa :)

BIG THANKS TO : Arifahohse, Hannie222, BlackDeer07, Princess Xiao, babyhun94, nurafaini, nqomariah947.

[note] u can call me 69, (enamsembilan; enampuluhsembilan, sixnine, sixtynine, yosot ahop(?); yesun ahop(?), yuk gu(?); yuk-ship gu(?).) wkwk


	5. Chapter 6 & 7

**WONDERWALL (HunChanLu Version)**

 **.**

 **.**

Copyright® Sena Loli

The stories belong to Webtoon : WONDERWALL by Sena Loli

.

.

Chapter 6 : STALKER?

"Sehun! jangan pukul Luhan!" teriak seorang siswa yang ternyata salah satu dari ketiga siswa yang tadi bertelepati, lalu Sehun menoleh sontak membuat ketiganya gemetar.

"jangan pukul dia…", "kasi-hani dia", "iya, dia kan _yeoja_ " kata ketiganya.

" _yeoja_ dan _namja_ sama saja dimataku!" ucap Sehun dingin.

"tapi jangan pukul Luhan…", Sehun menatap wajah takut Luhan.

"dia cantik, sayang jika kau pukul…", "jika kau memukulnya nanti Luhan tidak akan cantik lagi (eh)…" bela ketiga siswa itu.

"apa?" Sehun menatap wajah takut Luhan dengan Kristal bening diujung matanya, Sehun melepaskan cengkraman pada kerah seragam Luhan, membuat Luhan kebingungan.

"kau beruntung aku sedang tidak ingin cari masalah." Ujar Sehun, "tapi lain kali aku giling kau dengan mobilku!" lanjutnya, Luhan hanya bisa berHAH? Ria.

"aduh.. kita menyelamatkan Luhan", "kupikir aku akan dipukul juga" kata ketiga siswa itu.

"HIKS… hiks… hiks… hiks" sungguh! Luhan sangat takut padanya.

"Lu, jangan menangis", "nanti tidak perlu bertemu dia lagi…" kata ketiganya mencoba membuat Luhan tenang.

"dia pernah mencelakai teman sekelasnya hanya karena masalah sepele."

Dengan tidak sengaja, _namja_ berhoodie merah dengan topi mendengar percakapan ketiga siswa dengan Luhan diantara mereka.

"eh? Ada apa ini? Kenapa Luhan menangis?" Tanya _namja_ berhoodie merah itu.

"oh, tadi Luhan diganggu Sehun." setelah mendengar ucapan dari salah satu siswa itu, _namja_ berhoodie merah memutar balik tubuh dengan wajah marahnya.

"Sehun lagi!" geramnya.

Padahal baru tiga minggu lalu Sehun di _skors_ setelah melemparnya dari jendela, sekarang beraninya dia membuat Luhan menangis!

.

.

 _Flashback_ tiga minggu lalu :

 _"Sehun, PR-mu mana?" Tanya namja berambut coklat dengan bulu mata lentik indahnya itu, "aku disuruh guru untuk mengumpulkannya." Lanjutnya._

 _"aku tidak mengerjakannya!" bentak Sehun._

 _"ha?" balas namja berbulu mata lentik itu, "kenapa kau tidak mengerjakannya? Kau bisa dipanggil dan nanti dimarahi oleh guru…" lanjut namja berbulu mata lentik itu._

 _"ya sudah bilang saja aku tidak mengerjakannya kan? Dasar banci berisik!" bentak Sehun._

 _BANCI-BANCI-BANCI kalimat Sehun begitu terngiang dikepalanya, "tega sekali kau bilang aku banci?! TARIK KEMBALI KATA-KATAMU!" bentak si lentik mencengkram kerah seragam Sehun._

 _"hah? Kenapa aku harus menarik kembali kata-kataku jika kau memang benar seorang banci. Lagipula semua orang tau kau itu banci, dan juga… SINGKIRKAN TANGAMU!" kata Sehun dingin dan BAM!_

 _Meninju si lentik CIPRTTT—cipratan darah si lentik terlihat melayang diudara, belum puas, Sehun mendorong tubuhnya mendekat ke Jendela._

 _"banci sepertimu beraninya macam-macam denganku?! Aku tidak terima!" bentaknya mendorong tubuh si lentik._

 _"WAAA…WAAAH" teriaknya, "NOOO!"_

 _SRAK!_

 _"oh my! Apa itu?" Tanya sepasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan di pinggir semak-semak._

 _"w-woi, kau tidak apa-apa?" kata si namja dengan cemas._

 _melihat si lentik yang terkapar dalam semak-semak, dia jatuh dari lantai dua!_

 _"aku gapapa.." jawabnya masih shock dan sedikit mengeluarkan air mata._

 _"tanganmu terluka…" kata si yeoja._

 _"sepertinya kau tergores oleh ranting tadi" tambah si namja._

 _"eh?" refleksnya menangkat lengannya yang terasa perih._

 _"sebaiknya kau ke klinik saja, lukamu kelihatannya parah" kata si namja._

 _"i-iya" jawab si lentik dengan mata berair._

 _._

 _"su..ster…lho?" si lentik heran, "kenapa susternya tidak ada, luka ini sakit sekali…" katanya memegangi lengannya yang terus saja mengeluarkan carian merah bau anyir itu, gawat! Dia akan nangis, "hei, boleh aku minta tolong?" Tanya si lentik pada ketiga gadis yang sedang berada disekitar klinik_

 _Ketiga gadis itu meringgis melihat darah sebanyak itu, "ih.. tidak mau, minta suster saja!", "aku takut darah!" tolak ketiganya._

 _"tapi, susternya tidak ada…" dia sudah minta tolong pada banyak orang tapi tidak ada yang mau menolongnya._

 _"tolong aku terluka!" si lentik berteriak pada seorang gadis._

 _"kyaaa! Panggil suster jangan aku!" teriak si gadis melarikan diri._

 _"tapi…" teriaknya percuma, jadi begini rasanya… dia merasa seperti bongkahan upil, sebongkahan upil yang dicari-cari ketika dibutuhkan saja. Dan dibuang setelah ditemukan…_

 _"ugh…" dia mengeluh._

 _._

 _"ew! Lu, apa yang kau injak?!" teriak seorang gadis._

 _"ha? Entahlah, mungkin cat" jawab gadis satunya lagi._

 _"ah! Maaf…" kata si lentik melihat Luhan sedang menggosok-gosokkan alas sepatunya ke lantai lain yang bersih._

 _"itu darahku…" lanjutnya._

 _"darah? Dari lukamu? Kau tidak pergi ke klinik?" Tanya Luhan khawatir._

 _"apa? INI DARAH?" kata Kyungsoo berlebihan._

 _"tadi aku ke klinik tapi susternya tidak ada." Jelas si lentik menunduk, mereka tidak mungkin menolongnya kan?_

 _"aku baik-baik saja.. lagipula ini hanya luka kecil. Jika dibiarkan nanti juga sembuh sendiri" kata si lentik sambil menangis, mereka melihatnya menangis dia pasti dikira banci._

 _"ikut denganku, aku bisa menolongmu." Kata Luhan, "Kyung, bawa ini ke kelas" tambah Luhan dan Kyungsoo memasang muka malasnya, dengan ekspesi SERIOUSLYnya._

 _"ayo!" ajak Luhan._

 _"t-tidak usah repot-repot, aku tidak apa-apa." Tolak si lentik._

 _"hei, jangan khawatir, Luhan dulu pengurus di klinik." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan memberi tatapan –dia ahli menyembuhkan orang-._

 _._

 _"kau sudah mencuci lukamu?" Tanya Luhan menyingkap lengan almamaternya keatas._

 _"iya." Jawab si lentik._

 _"sakit?" Tanya Luhan saat dia menekan-nekan luka si lentik dengan kapas berisi alcohol._

 _"tidak sakit" jawabnya dengan gelengan kepala dan wa-waah tangan Luhan lembut sekali, seperti pantat bayi!_

 _"baguslah, kupikir akan sakit, aku sudah lama tidak membalut luka orang lain… oh iya, namamu siapa?" Tanya Luhan._

 _"Jongdae." Jawab si lentik yang ternyata bernama Jongdae itu._

 _"Jongdae ya, aku Luhan." Kata Luhan tersenyum._

 _"iya aku sudah tau…" jawabnya._

 _"oh sudah tau? Bagaimana bisa haha…" Luhan tertawa renyah, di sekolah ini memang siapa yang tidak mengenal Luhan?_

 _._

 _"kenapa kau berhenti jadi pengurus klinik?" Tanya Jongdae._

 _"ah, itu karena.. setiap kali aku yang piket untuk mengurus, akan ada puluhan siswa yang sakit secara misterius" jawab Luhan, jadi dia berhenti._

 _Itu bukan sakit, itu karena mereka ingin dirawat oleh Luhan, tapi dia baik sekali bersedia menolong Jongdae walaupun bukan pengurus lagi._

 _"selesai" ucap Luhan._

 _"WAAH!" rapi sekali- Jongdae melihat balutan perban Luhan yang rapi._

 _"kalau yang ini sakit juga?" Tanya Luhan menyentuh bagian atas bibir Jongdae yang memang ada memar disana akibat pukulan Sehun tadi,_

 _DEG!_

 _._

 _KREEN—suara pintu dibuka._

 _"oh maaf, apa ada yang sakit? Aku pengurus hari ini." Kata seorang siswi yang membuka pintu tadi._

 _"aku sudah membalut lukanya, sisanya ada sedikit memar diatas bibirnya." Ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk bibir atasnya sendiri, seperti mengisyaratkan lokasi tepatnya Jongdae terluka yang belum sempat dia obati._

 _"aku kembali ke kelas ya.. jangan sampai terluka lagi, Jongdae." Kata Luhan._

 _terimakasih pada Luhan sudah membalutkan lukanya. Tapi Jongdae belum berterimakasih padanya, dia tidak seperti teman yang lain, memperlakukannya seperti upil._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah itu, Jongdae melaporkan apa yang telah dikakukan Sehun padanya, Sehun diskors selama 20 hari. Sehun benar-benar dendam pada Jongdae sekarang, "hei banci akan kupukul kau diluar sekolah, awas saja jika aku melihatmu!" ancam Sehun._

 _._

 _Dia serius, tiap hari Sehun mengawasi siswa yang pulang. Setiap hari Jongdae harus menyembunyikan diri jika berada diluar sekolah, dan Luhan… dia selalu bersama Chanyeol disaat Jongdae memiliki waktu untuk bicara padanya. Jongdae tidak bisa mengganggu mereka, Luhan kelihatannya bahagia jika bersama dengan Chanyeol. Jongdae senang melihatnya tersenyum, Jongdae tidak terima jika ada yang membuat Luhan menangis!_

 _Flashback end_.

.

.

"DIMANA _PSYCHO_ ITU?"-geramnya dalam hati, "HEI SEHUN!" teriaknya saat melihat punggung Sehun.

"APA! JANGAN PANGGIL NAMAKU SAMBIL TERIAK!" bentaknya.

"UGH!" baru saja dibentak seperti itu udah seram, ayolah JONGDAE! Jangan, dia tidak boleh takut! Dia tidak bisa memukul Jongdae dalam sekolah, "kenapa kau mengganggu Luhan!?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Luhan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Luhan, _yeoja_ yang kau ganggu tadi!" balas Jongdae, "tega sekali kau membuat seorang _yeoja_ menangis, apa kau _namja_?" lanjut Jongdae.

"tutup mulutmu! Siapa kau beraninya denganku, kau ingin dihajar?!" bentak Sehun.

"pukul saja aku kalau kau berani, disini sekarang!" bentak Jongdae melepas topinya, "kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah jika kau memukul aku lagi" ancam Jongdae.

"oh banci! Padahal aku baru mau menemuimu di kelas! Memangnya apa hubungan kalian berdua hah?!" Tanya Sehun.

"h-hubunganku dengannya bukan urusanmu! Aku akan membalasmu karena sudah membuat Luhan menangis!" bentak Jongdae.

"PFFT" Sehun menahan tawa gelinya, BAM! Jongdae kena pukulan Sehun lagi, oh lihat cipratan darahnya! Ini seperti berlebihan tapi memang begitu kenyataannya! Si brengsek Oh Sehun dengan mulut sialannya "jadi, banci sepertimu bisa suka pada _yeoja_ juga? Kupikir kau suka pada _namja_?!".

"aku akan laporkan apa yang telah kau lakukan, pada kepala sekolah!" geram Jongdae, Oh Sehun kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah!

"oh kau akan lapor? Silahkan lapor saja, bilang pada kepala sekolah aku memukulmu!... dan aku akan membuat _yeoja_ itu menderita dihadapanmu!" ancam Sehun.

"hah? Luhan? J-jangan! Maafkan aku, aku salah… jangan Luhan, aku mohon padamu!" Jongdae memohon, dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari hidungnya.

"BANCI BERISIK!" bentak Sehun memukul Jongdae lagi beberapa kali.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

 **Chapter 7 : Direbut.**

Di lorong, Tidak ada

Di kantin, TIDAK ADA!

"pasti sedang mencari Luhan"-tebak Kris melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti sedang mencari sesorang dan tidak kunjung menemukannya.

"Yeol, kau sedang mencari Luhan?" Tanya Kris, yang ditanya malah diam tak menjawab. "bagaimana kalau kau tanyakan saja?" Tanya Kris lagi, "disana ada Kyungsoo" tambahnya melihat Kyungsoo sedang berbicara dengan kedua temannya yang lain.

"a-aku tidak mau berbicara dengan mereka" jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah malasnya, hanya pada Kyungsoo hey! " Kris!" kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba, "kau saja yang Tanya padanya!" tambahnya membuat Kris terkaget-keget.

"hah? Mengapa aku?!" Tanya Kris.

"tidak boleh ya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah menyebalkannya. Jangan berwajah seperti itu, Chanyeol membuat Kris jadi kesal.

"e-eh boleh" balasnya, "tunggu ya…" kata Kris segera melesat menemui Kyungsoo.

.

"aku harap aku tidak dipanggil untuk maju menjawab didepan… bukannya aku tidak tau jawaban dari soalnya, hanya saja aku lupa menggosok gigiku tadi pagi." Kata Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedang ngobrol dengan kedua temannya.

" _hello… it's me_ " sapa Kris yang tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakang Kyungsoo dengan menyanyikan sedikit potongan lirik lagu Adele – Hello.

"AAAHHH" ketiga gadis itu berteriak terkaget-kaget, Kris dengan jawah sok _innocent_ nya ingin bertanya sesuatu. "ada apa Kris, kau ingin menanyakan apa? Duduk disini!" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"dimana Luhan? Mengapa kau tidak bersamanya?" Tanya Kris to the point.

"dia di kelas, cari saja. Dia takut keluar dari kelas, katanya sedang ada masalah dengan Sehun" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Sehun? yang seram itu?" Kris memucat.

"iya yang itu, memangnya Sehun yang mana lagi." Jawab Kyungsoo membenarkan.

"o-oh begitu ya… okay, terimakasih Kyung, _btw_ kau tetap wangi walaupun lupa gosok gigi" kata Kris tepat disamping gadis itu, mengundang tatapan APA-APAAN DIA? Dan B-BERANINYA dari kedua teman Kyungsoo.

"yang seperti itu tidak usah dibicarakan kencang-kencang UGH" geram Kyungsoo meninju pipi Kris, "PERGI JAUH-JAUH DARI SINI!" bentak Kyungsoo dan menimbulkan pikiran Kyungsoo galak! Di pikiran Kris.

.

Kris yang menghampiri bangku Chanyeol di kantin segera memberi kabar tentang Luhan "oi, Yeol. Luhan tidak mau keluar dari kelas, sedang ada masalah dengan Sehun katanya" kata Kris benar-benar mengkopi perkataan Kyungsoo tanpa menambah atau mengurangi apa yang Kyungsoo katakan tadi.

"kenapa Luhan bermasalah dengan orang itu…" kata Chanyeol cemas.

"entahlah… sekarang kau yang harus Tanya sendiri." Balas Kris, tanpa menjawab Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

.

.

"U..UH" Luhan dengan posisi menenggelamkan tubuhnya diatas mejanya dengan mengenaskan, terdengar suara BIP beberapa kali dari ponselnya. Itu pesan masuk dari Chanyeol!

.

 **[Chanyeol] :**

 **-Lu, kau tidak apa-apa? Aku dengar kau sedang bermasalah dengan seseorang, kau tidak ingin keluar dari kelas sekarang?**

 **[Luhan] :**

 **-Aku ingin keluar tapi belum sekarang.**

 **[Chanyeol] :**

 **-Kalau kau takut dengan sesorang sebaiknya kau bersamaku saja.**

 **-kapan kau boleh keluar dari kelas? Setelah pulang sekolah? Kita berjanji akan nonton dulu kan ˄ _˄**

 **[Luhan] :**

 **-aku akan segera menemuimu setelah pulang sekolah.**

 **[Chanyeol] :**

 **-okay.**

 **.**

Luhan bangkit dari posisi mengenaskannya dan wajahnya memancarkan kesenangannya, akhirnya Luhan bisa bertemu Chanyeol lagi!

Disisi lain, Chanyeol dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajahnya mengumamkan "hm".

.

.

Siang itu cuacanya cerah sekali, terlihat dua _namja_ sedang menunggu sesorang. Dan Luhan yang terlihat sangat buru-buru dan menggerutu gara-gara disuruh mengumpuklan dulu PR di kelas sehingga dia telat pulang.

.

"hai Lu" sapa Chanyeol.

"hai Chan, maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu" balasnya dengan rambut setengah berantakan.

"tidak perlu terburu-buru, kita masih memiliki 45 menit" kata Chanyeol.

sedangkan Kris melihat Luhan dengan tatapan MANA KYUNGSOO?

"oh masih lama" jawab Luhan dengan tatapan DIA SUDAH PULANG kepada Kris.

.

"Lu, apa benar kau dibully Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba _OOT,_ "aku bisa datang padamu tiap istirahat kalau kau mau, jadi kau tidak perlu takut bertemu dengan Sehun lagi" tambah Chanyeol.

"hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan di halaman sekolah!" tiba-tiba suara seorang _namja_ menyapa mereka bertiga, "aku dengar kalian berbicara dengan menyebut-nyebut namaku!" itu Sehun.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Luhan hanya terdiam dan menatap Sehun yang sedang berada didepan mereka.

"oh, kau _yeoja_ yang waktu itu." Kata Sehun setelah melihat ternyata itu Luhan, "jawab selagi aku masih bertanya baik-baik, apa yang kalian bicarakan tentangku?!" bentak Sehun.

"i-itu bukan urusanmu!" balas Luhan memberanikan diri.

"BUKAN URUSANKU?! BARU 2 HARI YANG LALU KAU MELUKAI KEPALAKU DAN SEKARANG KAU MENGGOSIPKANKU?! TERUS KMU BILANG INI BUKAN URUSANKU?!" bentak Sehun panjang lebar, "ikut denganku sekarang juga!" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan.

"apa maumu?!" Tanya Luhan.

"OH NO Luhan" teriak Kris dibelakang Chanyeol.

!

Chanyeol menarik sebelah tangan Luhan yang satunya lagi, Luhan menatap kedua tangannya yang sedang ditarik oleh Sehun dan Chanyeol. "lepaskan." Itu Sehun, dengan wajah datarnya.

"kau yang lepaskan." Kata Chanyeol dengan wajah kesalnya, sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa diam bingung dengan situasinya saat ini.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

Sneak Preview :

Chapter 8 : Aku Bisa Menolongmu.

..."aku bisa menghentikan darah di hidungmu.. karena itulah hentikan mobilnya sebentar!" balas Luhan.

"aku tau rencanamu! Kau ingin mencari kesempatan agar bisa keluar dari mobil ini… dan kabur dari…" darah yang keluar dari hidung Sehun semakin banyak, mobilnya berhenti seketika. Luhan cemas, "lihat kan?! Ini gara-gara kau!" kata Sehun menutupi hidungnya.

"jangan bicara dulu.." kata Luhan.

"HAH?!" ini Sehun.

"setelah ini kau mau marah padaku sambil teriak-teriak juga tidak apa-apa." Luhan memegangi hidung Sehun, "posisi ku tidak baik sekali…"-batin Luhan.

.

.

hiiii! sesuai janji, 69 up nih chapter 6 sama 7 nya tepat di hari jumat jam 1:55AM wkwk 69 belom ngantuk sih :v

kemaren lupa ngasih sneak preview ya? mian, hehe i forget it :v

oh iya, kalo ada yang bingung sama apapun boleh tanya ke 69, di kolom review yaa :)

.

.

okay, kita bales dulu reviews dari uri reviewer-deul

 **Arifahohse :** here baby, udah di next yaa!

 **BlackDeer07 :** pendek ya? tapi kayanya lebih pendekkan tinggi badan 69 deh :v wkwk okay, ini udah di next yaa chinguyaa :) kamshamnida supportnya, sip! always semangat :)

 **RK 5 :** hihihi ini nih yang suka ngekritik ff 69, btw makasih loh :) 69 bener-bener suka di kritik, wae? karena dengan kritikan kita bisa jadi pribadi yang lebih baik dan memperbaiki kesalahan kita #yehet nah masalah ff yg Who is she, She is Luhan itu 69 pernah tuh baca, tapi cuma baca 2 chapter :v maafkan 69 yang ga setia pada satu ff :v 69 abis itu nyari ff author-author lain buat dibaca, sambil buat referensi dan juga menuhin hasrat yang emang ga cukup sama 1 ff aja :v belum tamat ff ini, udah nyari ff lain buat dibaca :v wkwk okay, selebihnya 69 minta saran lagi yaa dari RK 5 hehe ditunggu sarannya :)

 **Hannie222 :** iya nih, sama sehun mah enaknya cari cinta yaa bukan cari masalah :v #tttsssaaah *kibasponi :v okay, ini udah di next yaa hannie :)

okay, untuk chapter 4&5 yang ngereview baru segitu :v 69 harap kedepannya kalian review juga yaa #kodekeras buat sider :v

jangan jadi pembaca gelap, tar gelap kaya jongin loh wkwk eiy 69! jongin sama lo juga masih putihan jongin kemana-mana! *marahindirisendiri

69 ngucapain makasih bgt buat yang udah follow+fav ff ini, akun 69nya ga akan di follow+fav juga? ayo jalin hubungan! *apasih? maksudnya ayo saling berhubungan dengan follow dan fav akun kita :v

okay, akhir kata, 69 ngucapin BIG THANKS BUAT YANG FOLLOW+FAV+REVIEW, I CANT SAY THANK ENOUGH TO YOU GUYS :)


	6. Chapter 8 & 9

**WONDERWALL (HunChanLu Version)**

 **.**

Copyright® Sena Loli

The stories belong to Webtoon : WONDERWALL by Sena Loli

.

.

Chapter 8 : Aku Bisa Menolongmu.

"lepaskan." Itu Sehun, dengan wajah datarnya.

"kau yang lepaskan." Kata Chanyeol dengan wajah kesalnya.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa diam bingung dengan situasinya saat ini.

"i-iya lepaskan, aku sudah berjanji akan pergi dengan Chanyeol." Kata Luhan.

Sehun dengan mata elangnya menatap Luhan menusuk dan mengintimidasi, membuat Luhan takut bukan main.

"kau dengar itu? Cepat lepaskan tanganmu dari Luhan!" bentak Chanyeol.

Seketika itu juga Sehun melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Luhan. Benaran dilepaskan, Chanyeol hebat!

BAM! Itu suara pukulan!

Sehun memukul Chanyeol, terlihat cipratan darah diudara. Sama seperti saat Sehun memukul Jongdae, ini bukan mendramatisir tapi itu benar! Chanyeol berdarah!

"dia harus ikut denganku!" bentak Sehun, dan menyisakan Luhan dan Kris yang memekik melihat kejadian itu.

"UH!" Chanyeol tidak terima!

"pergi sana! Kau ingin kupukul lagi?!" tanyanya.

"APA MAUMU?!" bentak Chanyeol yang memukul balik Sehun, sehingga cipratan darah terlihat lagi di udara.

BAM!

Luhan dengan muka suramnya hanya melihat kejadian itu, kenapa jadi begini?

"Kris tolong hentikan mereka!" kata Luhan.

Sedangkan Sehun dan Chanyeol masih memukul satu sama lain.

"KRIS!" teriak Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kris yang hanya melototi perkelahian mereka.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Keduanya sedang mencengkram kerah kemeja lawannya, Sehun mencengkram kemeja Chanyeol begitupula sebaliknya.

"HENTIKAN SEHUN!" itu Luhan, "jika aku ikut denganmu, kau janji tidak akan memukul Chanyeol lagi kan?" lanjutnya membuat Sehun maupun Chanyeol melirik kearah Luhan.

"apa maksudmu Lu?!" bentak Chanyeol.

"jika kau ikut denganku? Tentu saja!" ini Sehun.

"Lu, jangan ikut dengannya! Kau tidak tau apa yang akan dia lakukan padamu!" Chanyeol membentak Luhan.

"aku tidak suka Sehun memukulmu seperti itu…" Luhan membalas dengan wajah cemasnya.

"HEY! APA YANG KAU TUNGGU, CEPAT JALAN!" bentak Sehun.

"i-iya" balas Luhan.

.

"naik ke mobilku!" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mematung melihat Luhan diseret Sehun. "Sial!" gerutunya dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Yeol, hidungmu berdarah!" teriak Kris.

"aku tau" jawab Chanyeol mengusap hidungnya.

.

Sementara itu, lelaki dengan hoodie biru donker dengan topi dan perban di pipinya sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon, itu Jongdae! "apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Luhan…" kata Jongdae yang masih bersembunyi di balik pohon.

.

"mau aku bantu bersihkan?" tawar Kris.

"tidak, terimakasih Kris" jawab Chanyeol.

.

"dia mungkin akan menghajar Luhan!" kata Jongdae meninggalkan tempat itu, tidak akan dia biarkan itu terjadi.

.

.

"darahnya tidak mau berhenti." Kata Chanyeol yang mengusap hidungnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"ah, Tao apa kamu punya tissue?" Tanya Kris yang sedang meilhat Tao berjalan.

Chanyeol menatap Tao dengan wajah datarnya.

"aku punya, ini" Tao menyodorkan kotak tissue kehadapan Chanyeol.

"pergi sana, aku tidak butuh apa-apa darimu!" Chanyeol benar-benar sialan.

"T-Tao jangan menagis, kau tau sendiri kan Chanyeol orangnya seperti apa…" kata Kris cemas, Tao menangis dan berpikir bahwa Chanyeol memang jahat padanya.

" _mood_ ku sedang tidak baik, aku ingin pulang" kata Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan Kris dan Tao.

.

.

VRRR…

Sehun menyetir dengan hidung berdarahnya, "hidungmu berdarah…" kata Luhan.

"jadi, kau mau bilang kasihan padaku begitu?!" balas Sehun.

"t-tidak.. aku..—"

"kalau begitu tutup mulutmu!" Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan.

Luhan menyerah, dia diam.

Namun tak lama kemudian dia berteriak, "HENTIKAN MOBILNYA!" teriak Luhan cemas melihat darah yang menetes semakin deras dari hidung Sehun.

"kenapa aku harus menghentikan mobilku!?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah arogannya.

"aku bisa menghentikan darah di hidungmu.. karena itulah hentikan mobilnya sebentar!" balas Luhan.

"aku tau rencanamu! Kau ingin mencari kesempatan agar bisa keluar dari mobil ini… dan kabur dari…" darah yang keluar dari hidung Sehun semakin banyak.

Mobilnya berhenti seketika.

Luhan cemas.

"lihat kan?! Ini gara-gara kau!" kata Sehun menutupi hidungnya, menyalahkan Luhan karena dia pikir dia mendapat Luka itu dan bertengkar dengan Chanyeol gara-gara Luhan, tapi HEY dia sendiri yang cari gara-gara dengan seenaknya menyeret Luhan dari tangan Chanyeol.

"jangan bicara dulu.." kata Luhan.

"HAH?!" ini Sehun.

"setelah ini kau mau marah padaku sambil teriak-teriak juga tidak apa-apa." Luhan memegangi hidung Sehun.

"posisi ku tidak baik sekali…"-batin Luhan.

Bagaimana tidak? Luhan kini sedang duduk mengangkang di paha Sehun, "punggungku jadi sakit dan darahnya juga mengenai blazerku…"-batin Luhan lagi. "b-bisa mundurkan kursimu sedikit?" Tanya Luhan gugup.

Sehun hanya diam dan menuruti permintaan Luhan.

KRRR… sandaran kursi itu mundur agak kebelakang.

"bagaimana ini.. ah, sudahlah tidak ada cara lain lagi!"-batin Luhan, "permisi sebentar, aku tidak akan lama.." kata Luhan yang masih memegani hidung Sehun dengan tangannya dan posisi yang duduk mengangkang diatas paha Sehun, ini _awkward_ sekali…

Chapter 9 : Waktu Berdua.

"UH" itu Sehun, wajahnya kini sangat dekat dengan Luhan, Luhan sedang membersihkan hidung Sehun dari darah. Dia mendongkakan kepala Sehun untuk memasukan sumpalan tissue kedalam lubang hidung Sehun agar darahnya berhenti menetes.

"kalau saja dia tidak marah-marah pada posisiku pasti tidak akan aneh begini, padahal jika dia biarkan aku keluar, aku bisa belikan es batu untuk kompres hidungnya."-batin Luhan yang masih telaten menghentikan pendarahan di hidung Sehun.

Sempit, itu yang dirasakan Luhan saat ini. Luhan yang masih saja duduk menganggkang di atas paha Sehun.

"tung..gu du.." ucap Sehun.

"jangan bicara dulu, aku kesulitan memasukkannya." Balas Luhan yang masih berusaha memasukan pilinan-pilinan tissue untuk menyumbat darah Sehun.

Sehun menurut, dia diam.

"kenapa darah yang keluar semakin banyak?"-tanya Luhan dalam hati. Luhan pernah merawat teman yang hidungnya patah dan berdarah karena terkena bola _baseball_ , tapi mimisannya tidak sebanyak ini!

"sebelah lagi, setelah ini bernafas dengan mulut dulu untuk sementara." Kata Luhan, tak lama kemudian "nah sudah selesai" katanya beberapa saat kemudian.

"kalau begitu cepat minggir! Kau berat!" kata Sehun dengan biadabnya

"oh maaf" jawab Luhan yang sangat tertusuk dengan kata BERAT dari Sehun itu.

.

Sehun melirik Luhan, Luhan memikirkan banyak pikiran negarif didalam kepalanya akibat tatapan Sehun itu.

"apa aku akan dimarahi sekarang? Mungkin dihajar? Aku khawatir kalau hidung Chanyeol juga terluka seperti Sehun…"-batin Luhan.

"kau ingin kubayar berapa?" Tanya Sehun.

"hah? Bayar? Bayar apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"bayaran karena telah menghentikan mimisanku" jawabnya kesal dengan otak lamban Luhan.

"aku tidak perlu dibayar sama sekali" jawab Luhan dengan pikiran, kenapa Sehun ingin membayarnya?.

"serius kau tidak ingin bayaran? Imbalan atau apapun? Kalau begitu kenapa menolongku?" Tanya Sehun.

"sebagai medis di sekolah aku tidak bisa membiarkan ada siswa yang terluka, lagipula aku tidak punya tujuan apapun, aku menolongmu karena aku ingin menolongmu" balas Luhan, medis? Mantan medis, Lu.

"ah maaf aku hanya bilang" kata Luhan.

"**seharusnya aku membawamu ke tempat sepi… menghajarmu sampai kau bilang apa yang tadi kalian gosipkan tentang diriku…"

**translate : terimakasih sudah mau menolongku.

"m-menghajarku?" Luhan terbelakak, orang ini kejam sekali.

"dan juga aku sangat marah karena kau sentuh-sentuh aku sembarangan. Tapi karena kau sudah menolongku, aku akan melepaskamu kali ini. Tapi aku masih akan tetap menghajarmu nanti!" kata Sehun yang membuat Luhan menganga tak percaya.

"eh?" respon Luhan, padahal tadi dia sudah senang.

"cepat keluar dari mobilku sekarang!" Sehun kejam, bukan?

"a-ada pagar aku tidak bisa buka pintunya.." balas Luhan.

"dasar! Kau memang harus kuhajar!" bentaknya.

.

BLAM! Suara dentuman pintu terdengar.

.

SHHH… turun hujan!

.

Hari apa ini? Kenapa Luhan sial sekali!

.

"HEI!", "hei tuli! Aku memanggilmu!" itu Sehun, berteriak dari dalam mobilnya, "sedang hujan, cepat naik! Aku akan antar kau pulang" lanjutnya.

"tapi aku baru turun" balas Luhan.

"cepat naik lagi!" teriak Sehun.

"tidak mau! Kau pasti ingin menjebakku" jawab Luhan yang masih mematung disamping mobil Sehun.

"aku sedang baik hari ini! Ce..pat na..ik!" geramnya tertahan.

"kau kan jahat padaku, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi baik?" terka Luhan melihat Sehun dengan tatapan curiga.

"karena aku tidak bisa jahat pada orang yang baik padaku! Sekarang cepat naik sebelum aku yang menyeretmu masuk!" pinta Sehun mutlak.

"i-iya" dengan muka terkejut, Luhan akhirnya masuk kedalam mobil Sehun.

.

"dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Sehun.

"sebenarnya aku tidak begitu ingat alamat rumahku.." jawabnya yang dibalas tatapan seram dan menusuk dari Sehun.

"t-tapi aku tau harus lewat mana, biar aku yang tunjukan jalannya." Lanjut Luhan.

.

VRRRR—Mobil itupun mulai berjalan.

.

"lewat mana!" Tanya Sehun membentak.

"dari sini lurus, Lalu belok kiri didepan sana.." jelasnya, "ah, _AC_ -nya terlalu dingin, bisakah suhunya di-"

FULL… Sehun menaikkan suhu _AC_ -nya sehingga membuat Luhan semakin kedinginan, bahkan membeku! Benar-benar Sehun itu!

ACHOO… ACHOO… ACHOO! Itu Luhan.

"kau flu?" Tanya Sehun.

"ha? tidak" jawab Luhan.

"sekali bersin berarti ada orang yang bicara baik tentangmu, dua kali ada yang bicara buruk, tiga kali kau terkena flu!" jelas Sehun membuat Luhan melogo, kesimpulan macam apa itu?

"sudah disini, sekarang kemana?" Tanya Sehun.

"belok kanan didepan sana dan lurus saja nanti ada bundaran dari situ ke kiri…" balas Luhan, Luhan merasakan matanya perih dan dan dia ingin menutup mata sebentar saja.

.

ZAAA—ZAAA—hujan tidak kunjung reda.

.

"setelah ini lewat mana lagi?" Tanya Sehun, "HEI!" merasa tidak ada jawaban dia menoleh kesamping. Luhan malah tidur, terdengar dengkuran halus. "bagun! Siapa yang suruh kau tidur?!" Sehun murka, mengepalkan tangannya diudara seperti hendak memukul Luhan, tapi diurungkan setelah melihat wajah damai Luhan saat tidur itu. "menyebalkan!" geramnya.

.

SCREEECHH—mobilnya berhenti.

[06:15PM]

.

.

[06:45PM] "Dasar!" Sehun menggerutu dan melepas sumpalan tissue dihidungnya karena merasa darahnya telah berhenti keluar.

.

.

[07:20PM] diluar masih hujan, Sehun dengan wajah datar menyebalkannya masih setia menunggu dengan memakan snack coklat.

.

.

[07:57PM] Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengecek _email_ nya.

.

[08:03PM] "sampai kapan dia akan tidur.. sudah dua jam dan dia belum bangun juga?!"-geramnya dalam hati, melihat Luhan terlelap dengan lucunya. Dia menggerakan tangannya dan menempelkannya pada dahi Luhan, "apa dia sakit?"-tanyanya dalam hati.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Sneak Preview :

Chapter 10 : Teman.

..."berpacaran dengan gay? Tapi aku masih _single_.. tapi biar kuingat dulu, mungkin itu temanku" Luhan terlihat sedang berpikir, siapa temannya yang badannya pendek dan bulu matanya lentik?

"lupakan saja, mungkin aku salah paham, lagipula kau pasti punya terlalu banyak teman untuk diingat." Kata Sehun membuat Luhan berpikir dengan perubahan wajah Sehun yang terlihat sedih.-

.

.

Hi, 69 nepatin janji yaa. hari ini jumat :v walaupun midnight sih wkwk here, chapter 89 is UP!  
okay, tanpa banyak curcol 69 akan bales reviews dari reviewers-deul aja yaa :)  
Hannie222: here, keep read and review yaa :) thankyouu chingu  
Arifahohse : ini next chapnya chinguyaa :)  
BlackDeer07 : aku padamu jugaa wkwk  
Oh Jemma : here, thankyou udah baca dan follow ff ini :)  
[69's note] : kalo ada tanda (**) (dibaca: double bintang) itu artinya makna konotatif (bukan makna sebenarnya) khusus yang selalu Sehun katakan :v initinya, Sehun itu berkata konotatif kalo ada tanda double bintang itu :v dan 69 kasih emtranslate/emnya :v terjemahan dari kata2 konotatifnya Sehun, lebih gampangnya sih "kata2 yang sebenarnya Sehun ingin katakan" tapi dia malah melontarkan kata2 konotatif :v  
contohnya kaya cewek kalo lagi marah ke cowoknya bakal bilang "aku ga papa" padahal makna sebenarnya itu mungkin si cewek pengen dihibur, ditenangin, atau seengganya minta maaf walaupun misalkan si cowok gatau apa salah dia ke si cewek sampe si cewek marah gitu, okay stop! kok kita ngomongin ini sih?-_-  
okay sekian, 69 ga mau terlalu banyak curcol ntar wordsnya banyak bukan karena isi ceritanya tapi karena curcolan ga mutu dari 69 wkwk

.

BIG THANKS BUAT YANG UDAH FAV+FOLLOW+REVIEWS. love you to the moon and back!

.

69


	7. Chapter 10-13

**WONDERWALL (HunChanLu Version)**

 **.**

 **.**

Gendre : Romance, Friendship

Rating : T

GS! For All UKE. Romance, Hurt, OOC, Some CRACKPAIR! Out of EYD

.

[69's Note: Tulisan italic menandakan bahasa asing dan adegan flashback.

.

Copyright® Sena Loli

The stories belong to Webtoon : WONDERWALL by Sena Loli

.

.

.

Chapter 10 : Teman.

"apa dia sakit?"-tanyanya dalam hati, "sepertinya tidak"-lanjutnya dalam hati setelah mengecek suhu tubuh Luhan.

"HAH!" sesaat setelah itu, Luhan terbangun. "WAAH! MAAFKAN AKU, TOLONG JANGAN PUKUL AKU!" teriaknya histeris.

"kau tau berapa lama kau tertidur? HAH?!" bentak Sehun menunjukan tatapan menusuknya, 2 JAM ASAL KAU TAU LU! Sehun kesal dan mencubit gemas pipi Luhan.

"m-maaf" hanya itu yang mampu Luhan katakana.

"rumahmu lewat mana? Cepat!" bentaknya.

"n-nanti belok kanan di depan…" balas Luhan, dia merunduk memikirkan apa yang tadi terjadi. Serius dia ketiduran 2 jam? Lalu kenapa Sehun tidak membangunkan Luhan saja? Supaya bisa mencubitnya?!

.

VRRR—mobil itu tidak bergerak terlalu cepat, cukup bisa dikatakan Sehun mengemudi dengan kecepatan standar.

.

"kau berpacaran dengan gay, kan?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"APA?!" jawab Luhan kaget.

"gay yang badannya pendek dan bulu matanya lentik itu" jelas Sehun, jika dia melihat Jongdae rasanya ingin nonjok saja!

"berpacaran dengan gay? Tapi aku masih _single_.. tapi biar kuingat dulu, mungkin itu temanku" Luhan terlihat sedang berpikir, siapa temannya yang badannya pendek dan bulu matanya lentik?

"lupakan saja, mungkin aku salah paham, lagipula kau pasti punya terlalu banyak teman untuk diingat." Kata Sehun membuat Luhan berpikir dengan perubahan wajah Sehun yang terlihat sedih.

.

"eh, ah.. rumahku disini" kata Luhan, dan mobil Sehun berhenti di depan mansion putih gading yang megah itu-rumah Luhan-, dengan wajah lelahnya akhirnya Luhan pulang juga.

"tunggu sebentar" cegah Sehun ikut keluar dari mobilnya.

"kenapa, ada apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"blezermu… cepat buka." Jawab Sehun memegangi lengan Luhan.

"hah? U-ntuk apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"ada bekas noda darahku di blezermu, biar aku yang bersihkan" jelas Sehun, Luhan mengangkat lengannya memperlihatkan darah Sehun di lengannya, "ayo cepat buka, aku juga ingin pulang sekarang!" kata Sehun.

"kau tidak perlu repot-repot, aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri" tolak Luhan.

"E-eh, yasudah terserah kau saja! Cepat sana masuk ke rumah!" balas Sehun.

.

VROOOM—mobilnyapun melaju.

.

Di dalam mobil Sehun melamun dan mengingat sebagian puzzle ingatan masa lalunya.

.

 _Flashback_ masa lalu Sehun :

 _"Sehun, kau akan mentraktir kita lagi kan?" Tanya seseorang siswa yang sedang berkumpul dengan ketiga siswa lainnya dan Sehun juga berada disana._

 _"tentu saja, dia kan punya banyak uang" balas salah satu teman lainnya._

 _Flashback end_.

.

-Teman?—

" _yeoja_ sial!" makinya.

.

.

ACHOO! ACHOO!

"aku jadi kepikiran tiap kali bersin sekarang" pikir Luhan, siapa yang sedang membicarakan hal buruk tentang dirinya?

.

"ah.. semua kejadian hari ini membuatku pusing." Luhan mengeluh.

"GUK!" itu anjingnya.

"Chiron! Maaf aku pulang telat.. kau pasti sudah lapar" Luhan memberikan semangkuk makanan anjing untuk anjing putihnya itu.

"makan yang banyak dan tetap disini, aku akan mandi" lanjutnya setelah melihat anjingnya melahap makanan yang dia berikan.

.

Luhan pun pergi ke kamar mandinya, dia merendam tubunya dalam _bathtube_ dan merasakan air panas menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, sambil berendam dia berpikir, dirinya dan Sehun tidak pernah bicara sebelumnya.

.

 _Flashback_ :

 _"Lu, jangan lihat-lihat dia, berbahaya jika ketahuan" kata Yixing, teman Luhan_

 _Luhan tau, semua orang selalu menjauhinya, dan begitu pula dengannya. Luhan hanya mengenalnya melalui apa yang digosipkan orang lain, dan Luhan hanya ikut-ikutan menjauhinya._

 _Luhan melirik Sehun yang telah berlalu dibelakangnya._

 _"apa?" kataku memastikan ucapan Yixing._

 _"kalau ketahuan, nanti matamu dicungkil!" jelas Yixing._

 _Flashback end_.

.

"Sehun itu.. mungkin dia tidak sejahat seperti yang sering digosipkan" kata Luhan, "tapi dia tampan juga"-pikir Luhan.

akhir-akhir ini dia selalu memikirkan _namja_ tampan, "astaga.. siapa yang membuatku jadi mesum seperti ini? Apa aku terlambat puber?"-makinya dalam hati.

.

.

Pagi itu, sangat cerah seperti biasa. Secerah wajah Luhan saat ini, dia memang selalu berwajah cerah, _btw_. Tapi saat ini, tidak seperti biasanya, Luhan yang selalu berangkat sekolah dengan menggunakan blezernya. Kini dia tidak memakai blezernya, sehingga lengannya yang mulus terekspos jelas dan balutan kemeja seragam putihnya yang begitu pas di tubuh mungilnya membuat semua pansang mata mengumamkan "WOW!" saat Luhan melewati mereka.

.

"tidak ada tanda-tanda Sehun, aku bisa pingsan jika bertemu dengannya lagi"-gumam Luhan menghembuskan napas lega, "aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya"-tambah Luhan, dia melesat menuju kelasnya.

.

Bersyukur, dia tiba dengan selamat di kelasnya. "Luhan?!" teriak Kyungsoo, "LUHAAAN! _OMG_ KAU TIDAK APA-APA?" teriak Kyungsoo terkejut melihat Luhan, "kenapa kau tidak mengangkat ponselmu dari tadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"oh! Batrainya habis, akan ku _charge_ lagi saat jam istirahat" jawab Luhan, "memangnya ada apa? Hari ini tidak ada PR loh, Kyung" kata Luhan yang dibalas tatapan AKU TAU dari Kyungsoo, memangnya dia pagi-pagi akan selalu meminjam PR Luhan begitu? Kyungsoo tidak sebodoh itu, tapi faktanya? PR, pagi hari, dan Luhan adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa lepas dari Kyungsoo hahaha.

"kabarnya kau terluka parah sekali, tapi kau terlihat baik-baik saja sekarang. Ada yang melaporkan Sehun kepada Kepala sekolah, katanya dia memukulmu kemarin" jelas Kyungsoo yang memegangi tubuh Luhan memastikan bahwa Luhan tidak terluka. "sepertinya Sehun akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena sudah memukulmu" lanjut Kyungsoo membuat Luhan membatu.

Chapter 11 : Penjelasan.

"sepertinya Sehun akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena sudah memukulmu" lanjut Kyungsoo membuat Luhan membatu.

"hah? Kenapa begitu? Lihat, aku baik-baik saja kan?" jawab Luhan panic.

"hm iya sih, lagipula aku juga tidak tau siapa yang melaporkannya" kata Kyungsoo. "tapi bukan kau kan yang bilang kepada kepala sekolah?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"tentu saja bukan, aku tidak mungkin melaporkan sesuatu yang tidak benar" kata Luhan.

"oh.. Lu, mau kemana kau?" Tanya Kyungsoo melihat Luhan berjalan menjauhinya.

"menemui kepala sekolah" jawabnya sambil melempar asal tasnya pada kursinya.

"untuk apa?!" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"aku akan bilang kalau semua ini hanya salah paham" balas Luhan melihat kearah Kyungsoo, "dia tidak seharusnya dikeluarkan dari sekolah" lanjutnya yang dibalas tatapan tak percaya dari siswa siswi yang bergumam "HAH?", "EH KENAPA", "TAPI KAN DIA JAHAT".

.

Luhan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kelasnya.

"t—tunggu Lu! Jangan pergi dulu!" teriak seorang siswa dan Luhan menengok kearahnya. "kemarilah, sepertinya kita satu kelas. Ada yang harus kubicarakan padamu" kata _namja_ itu.

" _OK_ " jawab Luhan.

"Lu, sekali ini, dengarkanlah kami" kata _namja_ itu memgangi bahu Luhan.

"kita tidak sekelas dengan Sehun, tapi kau tau kalau kita semua tidak menyukainya kan?" Tanya seorang _yeoja_ , kini Luhan di kerubuni 2 _namja_ dan seorang _yeoja_.

"jadi.. walaupun Sehun memang tidak memukulmu kemarin.." kata _namja_ lain tertahan, "biarkan saja Sehun dikeluarkan dari sekolah." Lanjut _namja_ yang memegangi bahu Luhan. "kamu tidak perlu bilang apa-apa pada kepala sekolah, okay?" lanjutnya.

"aku yakin sekali kalian pasti tidak akan suka jika dituduh melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kalian lakukan." Kata Luhan, "lepaskan!" bentaknya menepis tangan _namja_ itu dari bahunya.

"eh maaf" balas _namja_ itu terkejut.

Suasana kelas menjadi dingin, dan Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan mengumamkan WAH melihat adegan itu, menurutnya Luhan benar-benar keren!

" _bye_!" ucap Luhan berlalu meinggalkan kelasnya.

.

"setelah apa yang dilakukan Sehun, Luhan masih mau menolongnya?" ucap salah satu siswi.

"jangan samakan Luhan dengan dirimu" balas salah satu siswa.

"aku tidak bisa melarangnya jika itu keinginanya" ucap salah satu siswa lagi yang sepertinya dia ketua kelas Luhan, "kenapa dia sangat baik hati sekali?" tambahnya lagi dengan mimik wajah terharu.

.

"…kemarin memukul seorang siswi dan kau juga sering membawa mobil ke sekolah!" itu suara kepala sekolah sedang memarahi Sehun yang sedang berada di ruang kepala sekolah dengan wajah datar seperti biasa dan dengan kurang ajarnya mengangkat sebelah kaki brengseknya, tidak tau sopan santun. "apa kau tidak baca peraturan tentang membawa kendaraan pribadi?!" bentak kepala sekolah itu.

.

TOK TOK..

.

"masuk!" ucap kepala sekolah.

"permisi, _sajangnim_ " ucap Luhan membuat kepala sekolah maupun Sehun melihat kearahnya.

"eh? L-Luhan? Kau.." kepala sekolah terkejut.

"apa Sehun akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Saya ingin memberitahu jika kabar tentang Sehun memukul saya itu tidak benar." Jelas Luhan.

"kau ya yang melaporkanku?" bentak Sehun dengan tatapan MAU KUPUKUL BENERAN?

"bukan, aku.." balas Luhan dengan tatapan takut.

"tolonglah Sehun, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa pada saya, _sajangnim_ " ucap Luhan menatap kepala sekolah, "dia bahkan mengantar saya pulang saat hujan kemarin" tambah Luhan dan Sehun hanya membuang muka mendengar penjelasan Luhan.

"ah.. baiklah, karena kau sendiri yang bilang, dan juka tampaknya kau baik-baik saja Luhan, jadi Sehun tidak akan kukeluarkan." Ucap kepala sekolah membuang napas beratnya, "tolonglah jika ada masalah diantara kalian, selesaikanlah secara dewasa." Ucap kepala sekolah, –saling lapor seperti ini, seperti anak TK saja, pikir kepala sekolah.

"aku hanya ingin kalian semua jadi anak yang sopan" tambahnya, "menghormati orang lain, dan belajar disiplin" ucapnya menasehati.

"hah? Kenapa hanya padaku?" Tanya Sehun yang sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh kepala sekolah sambil menasehati.

"aku bilang itu pada kalian berdua" jawab kepala sekolah.

" _aniyo_ , anda hanya menatapku dari tadi _sajangnim_ " protes Sehun, membuat kepala sekolah melirik Luhan.

"hm?" refleks Luhan, semua sudah tau, Luhan itu anak yang sopan, hormat pada orang lain, dan rajin belajar. Yang tadi itu nasihat untuk Sehun!

"ne, yang tadi itu aku bilang untukmu" ucap kepala sekolah.

"huh! Sudah kuduga!" geram Sehun dengan tatapan DASAR PILIH KASIH! Kepada kepala sekolah itu, "yasudah, kalian boleh keluar. Jangan bawa mobil lagi, Sehun" ucap final kepala sekolah yang terlihat stress itu.

"terimakasih _sajangnim_ " ucap Luhan.

.

"oh, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan, _sajangnim_ " ucap Luhan, sedangkan Sehun keluar dari ruangan itu. "apa itu, Luhan?" Tanya kepala sekolah.

"bolehkah saya tau siapa yang melaporkan Sehun?" Tanya Luhan setelah mendengar suara dentuman pintu tertutup, tetapi Sehun mematung didepan pintu ruangan kepala sekolah itu.

"kenapa aku harus memberitahumu Luhan? kembalilah ke kelas sekarang" pinta kepala sekolah.

"tapi, _sajangnim_. Saya dilibatkan, saya juga berhak tau" balas Luhan.

"beritahu tidak ya?" kata kepala sekolah bermain-main, jika saja Luhan tidak datang tadi, Sehun pasti akan mengira jika Luhan yang melaporkannya.

Dan Luhan membayangkan dirinya dicekik dan dimarahi Sehun.

" _s-sajangnim_ " pinta Luhan.

"Jongdae, Kim Jongdae" ucap kepala sekolah.

"hah?" respon Luhan.

"yang lapor, bernama Jongdae, tolong jangan beritau Sehun. dulu mereka berdua memiliki masalah yang rumit, jangan diperparah" pinta kepala sekolah.

"Jongdae? Dia melibatkan aku agar Sehun dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Apa karena dia benci pada Sehun?"-tanya Luhan dalam hati.

.

BLAM

.

Luhan pun keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah itu.

"hei kau!" sapa Sehun.

"dia masih disini?"-tanya Luhan dalam hatinya.

"Tadi kau bertanya siapa yang melaporkan ku? SIAPA?" bentak Sehun.

"aku tidak bisa memberitahumu" jawab Luhan dengan pikiran GILA TELINGANYA TAJAM SEKALI!

"aku sudah muak sekali denganmu!" geram Sehun mencengkram kerah seragam Luhan, "beritahu sebelum aku menyeretmu ke belakang sekolah dan menghajarmu!" ancam Sehun.

.

GRAB!

.

Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman Sehun dan memeluk Luhan, Sehun menatap tidak suka kearahnya. "jangan lakukan itu pada Luhan!" bentak Chanyeol.

.

RIIINGGG—DING—DING DIIINGG

.

"kenapa kau selalu kasar pada Luhan" bentak Chanyeol yang memegangi lengan Sehun.

"apa-apaan kau pegang-pegang tanganku! Lepaskan!" bentak Sehun.

.

Sedangkan di dalam ruangan kepala sekolah, "anak-anak itu belum masuk kelas?!" geramnya, "OI KENAPA KALIAN BELUM MASUK KELAS!? KALIAN MAU SAYA HUKUM?!" bentak kepala sekolah membuka pintu ruangannya, "JANGAN LARI DI KORIDOR!" bentaknya melihat ketiga muridnya berlarian.

" _mian_ , _sajangnim_! Kami akan segera kembali ke kelas!" itu Luhan.

.

"hm? Baekhyun! Kau juga sedang apa disini? Cepat kembali ke kelas!" pinta kepala sekolah pada Baekhyun, _yeoja_ dengan rambut ombre berwarna pink dibagian bawahnya yang ternyata bernama Baekhyun itu.

"oh.. ini saya bau mau kembali, _sajangnim_ " balas Baekhyun melirik kepala sekolahnya.

"Baekhyun sebentar, kau sekelas dengan Sehun kan?" Tanya kepala sekolah menghentikan langkah Bekhyun.

"iya, _sajangnim_.." jawabnya.

"tolong awasi Sehun dengan Jongdae, kalau sampai Sehun diam-diam memukul Jongdae lagi, bilang padaku. Kau bisa kan, Baekhyun?" pinta kepala sekolah.

"tentu saja, _sajangnim_ " ucap Baekhyun.

"terimakasih, kau memang siswi yang paling bisa aku andalkan" puji kepala sekolah.

"aku paling bisa diandalkan katanya? Tentu saja! Tentu sajaaa!"-gumam Baekhyun.

Chapter 12 : Baekhyun.

"ah.. hah.. ha" itu lengguhan napas ketiganya, Luhan-Chanyeol-Sehun.

"t-tunggu sebentar! Kenapa kalian berdua mengikutiku?" Tanya Luhan.

"bicara apa kau?! Kelasku kearah sini" kata Sehun.

"oh iya, kelasku bersebelahan dengan Sehun"-pikir Luhan.

"kelasnya sebelahan dengan Luhan?!"-gumam Chanyeol.

"ingat ini ya, aku akan terus menerormu samapai kau beritahu siapa yang melaporkanku!" ancam Sehun memasuki kelasnya.

"jangan macam-macam dengan Luhan!" itu Chanyeol, "hah…" lirihnya yang hanya direspon dengan tertutupnya pintu Kelas Sehun.

"Chan, terimakasih sudah menolongku, aku berhutang budi lagi padamu" ucap Luhan.

"aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja" jawab Chanyeol, "sebentar, kita akan bertemu lagi saat jam makan siang kan?" Tanya Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Luhan.

"haha iya" balas Luhan.

.

RING—DIIIINGGG—DINGG

.

"bagus sekali Lu! Sekarang semua orang di sekolah membicarakanmu." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menumpuk buku-buku tebal itu, "gara-gara kau, Sehun tidak jadi dikeluarkan dari sekolah" sambungnya dengan tatapan geram mengisyaratkan TERIMAKASIH SAJA!

"nanti semua orang juga akan lupa. Kyung, kau mau makan siang?" Tanya Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"oh! Iya aku sudah lapar!" jawabnya.

"ayo!" ajak Luhan berjalan keluar kelasnya.

Tanpa disengaja Sehun berjalan dari arah samping, sehingga mereka berpapasan dan saling menatap. "aku tidak jadi makan, kau saja yang pergi, Kyung" ucap Luhan mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo untuk memasuki lagi kelas mereka.

"e-eh kenapa tiba-tiba.." kata Kyungsoo, "a-ada Sehun?"-tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati setelah melihat Sehun.

"kau sedang mencoba menghindariku?" Tanya Sehun yang memegangi bahu Luhan yang hendak mejauh darinya.

" _a—ani_!" jawab Luhan.

"bagus, jangan lari lagi jika melihatku" kata Sehun.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan mengisyaratkan jika dia tidak jadi makan siang.

"fotokopi catatan ini untukku!" ucap Sehun melempar buku catatan pada Luhan.

"Eh?" ucap Luhan terkaget dilempari buku.

"fotokopi? Kenapa bukan kau sendiri yang fotokopi. Lebih dari itu, kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Luhan.

"sudah jangan banyak Tanya, cepat fotokopi! Kau ingin ku giling dengan mobilku HAH?" bentak Sehun.

"iya iya!" jawab Luhan menyerah.

.

Tidak disangka, dibalik tembok lorong terlihat Baekhyun yang mengintip interaksi Sehun dan Luhan.

.

"jangan lama-lama, kau akan bertanggung jawab kalau aku tidak lulus ujian nanti?" Tanya Sehun yang berdiri menunggu didepan kelas Luhan.

"kenapa aku yang harus bertanggungjawab kalau dia tidak lulus ujian?"-gumam Luhan pelan, dengan menunjukan wajah _I don't care_ nya.

.

Baekhyun yang mengintip dengan _smirk_ diwajahnya berpikir, tadi semua orang membicarakan Luhan di kelasnya. Luhan baik sekali, dia tetap baik walaupun Sehun sudah jahat padanya, hanya Luhan _yeoja_ paling baik hati di sekolah ini, kalau dia jadi Luhan pasti dia akan membiarkan Sehun dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Jika hanya baik, Baekhyun juga bisa sebaik Luhan.

.

"hai Sehun!" sapa Baekhyun ramah, "kau tidak perlu fotokopi catatan orang lain, padahal kau bisa ambil punyaku saja! Catatanku lengkap sekali lho" ucap Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas tatapan dingin dari Sehun. "Sehun?" panggilnya, karena Sehun benar-benar tidak merespon ucapannya, "Sehun?" panggilnya sekali lagi, "hei Sehun?" ucap Baekhyun kali ini dengan memegang lengan Sehun.

CK! Sehun geram!

PLETAK!

"APA-APAAN KAU SENTUH-SENTUH SEMBARANGAN!" Bentak Sehun menjitak kepala Baekhyun, "pergi! Aku tidak butuh catatanmu!" bentaknya sekali lagi membuat Baekhyun lari terbirit-birit.

.

"SIAL! MASIH ADA SAJA SISWA YANG KELAKUANNYA BAR-BAR DI SEKOLAH ELIT BEGINI!"-geram Baekhyun dalam hati dengan wajah mengerikan, "padahal sudah bagus ada yang lapor agar Sehun dikeluarkan.. tapi anak ini malah mempertahankannya?!"-lanjutnya dalam hati saat melihat Luhan yang sedang memfotokopi buku catatan yang diberikan Sehun tadi.

"maunya apa?! Sok baik? Cari perhatian? Atau.."-gumamnya pelan, "hai Luhan!" sapa Baekhyun.

"oh! Baekhyun! Kau mau fotokopi? Tunggu ya, sebentar lagi aku selesai" ucap Luhan.

"ah, tidak, aku ingin Tanya sesuatu." Balas Baekhyun.

"hm?" respon Luhan.

"apa kau menyukai Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun _to the point_ , karena tidak ada orang baik tanpa alasan, kan?

Chapter 13 : Sulit Untuk Dikatakan.

"apa kau menyukai Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun _to the point_.

"hah? Darimana kau dengar hal itu, Baek?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah bingungnya.

"dengar? Bukannya sudah jelas kan?" Balas Baekhyun berpikir bahwa Luhan saja tidak mau Sehun dikeluarkan.

"tidak bukan begitu, jangan salah paham Baek, aku menolong Sehun karena dia sudah baik padaku kemarin, aku rasa dia tidak sejahat yang kamu bayangkan." Jelas Luhan membuat Baekhyun bereaksi APAAAAA? Dengan wajah kesalnya.

"sudah ya, Baek. Aku sudah selesai fotokopi, _bye_ " ucap Luhan.

"oh! Oke!" balas Baekhyun.

.

SEHUN… BAIK? HOOOOEEEKK! "BARU DENGAR SAJA AKU INGIN MUNTAH HOEEEKKK!" Teriak Baekhyun mendramatisir.

.

.

"Sehun, i-ini fotokopinya" Luhan memberikan fotokopi dan buku catatannya pada Sehun yang masih mematung di depan kelasnya, Sehun melihat kerahanya dan memegang tangan Luhan. Luhan yang kebingungan dengan apa yang akan Sehun lakukan, hanya bisa diam.

"ini untukmu" ucapnya memberikan 2 roti.

Dengan tidak sadar Luhan memutar kembali ingatannya saat kejadian Sehun yang menginjak rotinya dan membuatnya berurusan dengan Sehun sejauh ini. Dan roti itu sama percis seperti roti yang waktu itu.

"kenapa ini untukku?" Tanya Luhan _shock_.

"**jangan banyak Tanya! Pokoknya ambil saja roti itu!" bentak Sehun.

**translate : ini ganti rugi roti yang waktu itu kubuang.

Luhan hanya sedang bingung dengan situasi saat ini.

"…dan ini juga untukmu" kata Sehun memberikan lagi sesuatu, ternyata itu minuman kaleng yang sama seperti waktu itu Luhan lemparkan kearah Sehun setelah dia membuang roti Luhan.

"i-ini mau dilempar ke kepalaku?" Tanya Luhan dengan bodohnya.

"bukan bodoh! Pokoknya itu untukmu!" ucap Sehun final.

Luhan tersenyum dengan manis, sebenarnya Sehun ingin bilang apa? Kali ini Luhan tidak paham, tapi saat dia memberi roti yang tadi, Luhan mengerti dia ingin ganti rugi.

"apa lihat-lihat?! Kau tidak suka? Sini kembalikan!" bentak Sehun.

"lho! Kan kau sudah berikan!" ucap Luhan.

"**itu untukmu bukan karena kau sudah bicara pada kepsek tadi, oke?"

**translate : terimakasih sudah bicara pada kepsek tadi.

Dan Luhan akhirnya mengerti, Sehun ingin bilang terimakasih. Sehun hanya sedikit pemalu, kan?

"sama-sama" kata Luhan.

"A-AKU TIDAK BILANG TERIMAKASIH!" bentak Sehun mengelak, kenapa Luhan mengerti maksud ucapannya itu?

"m-maaf aku salah dengar" jawab Luhan.

"Sehun, apa aku boleh pergi sekarang?" Tanya Luhan seperti anak meminta izin pada ayahnya.

"boleh saja, tapi aku ikut denganmu" jawab Sehun.

"waaah kenapa? Memangnya apa lagi yang telah kuperbuat?" Tanya Luhan.

"kau belum memberitahu siapa yang melaporkanku! Aku juga sedang tidak _mood_ untuk mengancammu!" jelasnya.

"coba kalau kau beritahu siapa, aku pasti sudah menghajar orang itu dan tidak perlu mengancammu! Ini mau kemana?" lanjut Sehun.

"cafeteria" jawab Luhan yang berpikir, bagaimana dia bertemu Chanyeol dengan Sehun disisinya?

.

"apa-apaan itu?" ucap Baekhyun di dinding lorong, "tadi mereka berpegangan tangan?"-tanyanya dalam hati.

.

.

Siang itu, cafeteria penuh-seperti biasa.

.

Terlihat Chanyeol dengan wajah ditekuknya seperti sedang mencari seseorang, dia mencari Luhan lagi? Ini pikiran Kris.

"jangan murung, Yeol. Jika Luhan tidak ada, kan masih ada aku" ucap Kris, kemudian dia melirik kearah belakang dan menemukan (melihat) Luhan yang sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan Sehun.

"ah lihat itu Luhan, akhirnya datang juga" ucap Kris, "tapi datangnya dengan.." lanjutnya tertahan, "hai Lu, ayo duduk disini" ajak Kris dengan tatapan MENGAPA SEHUN IKUT DENGAN LUHAN?

" _thanks_ Kris" balas Luhan.

"sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol.

"seharusnya aku yang Tanya begitu" balas Chanyeol.

.

PEMANDANGAN DISANA KENAPA SILAU SEKALI?, GRUP BARU?, MEREKA TIBA-TIBA MUNCUL DI CAFETARIA?—begitu kira-kira respon para siswa siswi yang ada di cafeteria, melihat ke meja dimana Sehun, Luhan, dan Chanyeol berada.

.

"ternyata mereka hanya bisa jinak didepan Luhan" ucap seorang siswa, "tapi suasananya kenapa tegang begitu ya?" lanjutnya.

.

"Kris, mau kemana kau?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"toilet" balas Kris singkat, "ah, aku menganggu pemandangan"-gumamnya, apalah Kris yang hanya sebongkah upil diantara mereka.

.

"jangan-jangan yang melaporkanku, orang ini?" kata Sehun menunjuk Chanyeol.

"bukan! Bukan!" Jawab Luhan.

"apa tidak ada hal baik yang bisa kau lakukan selain memukul atau menuduh orang lain sembarangan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah serius.

"hal baik?" Sehun menggantung kalimatnya, "oh, aku orang yang cukup sabar menunggumu untuk minta maaf padaku." Lanjutnya.

Memang dasar Sehun orang yang menyebalkan, setidaknya itu menurut Chanyeol. "huh! Pantas saja kau dilaporkan, pasti orang yang lapor sangat peduli dengan Luhan!" balas Chanyeol kesal dengan sikap menyebalkan Sehun.

Sehun dan Chanyeol saling menatap dengan sengit, bahkan jika di komik-komik, terlihat kilatan petir imajiner sebagai latar dari tatapan sengit mereka.

"haha peduli denganku?" balas Luhan, "Jongdae tidak mungkin peduli denganku sampai segitunya" lanjut Luhan.

5 detik setelah dia mengatakannya, dia baru tersadar. AH DIA KECEPLOSAN!

"AH" responnya merutuki dirinya yang bodoh.

"SIAL! Sudah kuduga banci itu pelakunya!" Sehun melengos pergi dari Kantin.

"S-Sehun!" panggil Luhan, sia-sia. Sehun tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

Luhan hendak beranjak dari kantin, "Lu! Jangan pergi lagi…" cegah Chanyeol, ini kali keduanya Luhan meninggalkan dirinya gara-gara Sehun.

"ah, aku ada sedikit urusan… akan kukabari jika sudah selesai, Chan" jawabnya tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menatap kepergian Luhan dalam diam.

"tunggu, Sehun! biar kujelaskan dulu." Luhan menarik tangan Sehun.

"jangan menyentuhku! Dasar _yeoja_ murahan!" bentaknya menyentakkan tangan Luhan.

.

Chanyeol berpikir, kenapa begini? Apa bagusnya Sehun?

Chanyeol tidak mengerti seperti apa Sehun dimata Luhan.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

sneak preview :

Chapter 14 : Tidak Sakit.

"a-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa…" balas Jongdae dengan wajah kaget, dia bahkan tidak menyentuh Sehun sama sekali. Tapi kenapa anak itu mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya?

"jangan diam saja, kau medis kan? Cepat obati aku!" pinta Sehun melihat kearah Luhan.

"tapi aku bukan medis lagi. Kau bisa pergi ke klinik pasti ada suster atau pengurusnya." Tolak Luhan secara halus.

.

.

.

hi, sorry karena telat update (telat bgt-_-) 69 telat berapa minggu? 2 minggu ya? mianhae, jongmal mianhaeyo T_T

sebagai gantinya, 69 kasih beberapa chapter wkwk *membujuk okay, 69 gaakan banyak curcol, pokoknya minta maaf buat late updatenya :D

thnakyouu buat yang udah review+follow+fav.

69


End file.
